Do What's Right
by princessmikey14
Summary: Sydney finds herself living with her best friend, Maggie at the end of the world. They lose people, and life goes on...until a man with a shot kid come along and change everything. Shane/OC. Glenn/Maggie
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I'm gonna do something different here, I've added my own OC and I'm gonna change up the events (somewhat) so that y'all don't know what's gonna happy. If you read my other stuff, I don't usually rehash dialogue, and I try not to make my story predictable. I hope y'all enjoy it :). I'm writing this as I'm watching the marathon on AMC. **

"Mag," Sydney called from down stairs. There was a man running towards their farm house with something in his arms. She couldn't tell what the object was; he was still too far away.

"What is it Syd?" the short haired woman asked as she hopped down the steps that led upstairs.

"There's a man outside," she said. "You should probably get your dad."

Maggie peeked out the out the curtain and looked to see the man running towards them.

"Dad!" Maggie called, retreating into the house. Sydney opened the door and walked onto the porch. In his arms…was a child. Soon, the whole house was on the porch.

"Hershel…are you…are you Hershel?" the man asked, panting.

"What happened to him?" the elder man asked.

"A gun shot. Otis…" Sydney sympathized for the man. Hershel didn't like outsiders, but if Otis had done this, Hershel couldn't say no.

"Patricia, get a bed set up," he called into the house before getting calling the other man into the house. "Sydney, stay out here and wait for Otis."

The young woman nodded as everyone else went inside. She was squeamish when it came to blood, not a very good thing during the apocalypse, but it was the way she was. As soon as Sydney saw the rather portly man making his way towards the house, she moved into the field to meet him. He was followed by a dark haired man.

"What happened?" she asked. Otis was busy trying to catch his breath, so the other man answered.

"He shot 'im."

"On purpose?" she knew that wasn't a possibility, Otis was a kind hearted man.

"There was a deer…I'd been trackin' it for miles," the man she actually knew finally replied. "It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was," Sydney agreed. "Why don't you go into the house and see what you can do," she offered. He nodded and headed back that way.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Shane. Shane Walsh."

"Sydney McGrath. And your friend and the boy?"

"Rick and Carl…" she was trying to keep him talking so that he could focus on something else.

"That's a nice gun," she gestured to his shot gun. "I like Berettas myself."

"You into weapons?"

"My childhood consisted of baseball games, gun shows, and the shooting range, what can I say? My dad wanted a boy," she laughed easily. She earned a small chuckle out of Shane. "So what did you do before this?"

"Sheriff's deputy," he replied with a shrug. "What about you?" she started leading the way back to the porch.

"I was a children's gun instructor."

"I see your dad got his boy," he laughed, and then gestured to her hat, finally placing the symbol. It was all red with a white "C" on it. She laughed too. "You from Cincinnati?"

"Nope, my dad was though. So, I was raised to be a Reds fan." A moment later the screen door opened and the other man, Rick walked out. He was covered in his son's blood. Shane looked at his friend tentatively.

"Hey man, it's gonna be okay," Shane started. Sydney slipped into the house, hoping to find out more of what was going on. She found Beth standing in the kitchen. She and Beth were pretty close, despite the age gap between them.

"What's going on in here?" Sydney asked.

"My dad's gonna try and save their little boy…he was shot and the bullet broke up…Rick has to give him blood."

"What's the boy's blood type?" although Sydney hated the sight of blood, she thought that if she was a match, she could help.

"A positive," the young blonde replied.

"Damn," Sydney was O positive.

"Hey Sydney?" she turned when she heard Otis calling her and she walked into the sitting room area. Shane, Rick, and Hershel were in there along with the aforementioned man.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Shane and I are making a run to the old high school…I wanted to ask you along. You're a great shot, you have that handmade bow of yours, and you know your way around the place."

"Um, okay," she wanted to do what she could to help.

"You don't have to," Shane assured her.

"I want to," she gave the clearly upset other man a reassuring smile. "Your boy's gonna be okay," she promised Rick.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, not until we get back." Sydney got her bow from upstairs.

"You need to be careful out there, I don't wanna lose anybody else," Maggie said, as she stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

"I will, don't even worry about me," she gave her best friend a reassuring smile. "Don't let that little boy die, okay?"

"I'll do my best," they embraced quickly.

Sydney made her way outside and slid into the truck Otis was waiting in. She sat in the middle with Shane on her opposite side.

"Man, this has turned into one strange day," he commented.

"That's an understatement," she scoffed. It was strange to find herself in a truck between the man she'd known since she was a kid and a man she just men, leaving to save a child she'd never met before that Otis shot…

**AN: What did y'all think? I love reviews, and it would be nice to know what y'all thought of my latest creation…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry it took so long to update, I had family in town and I had to prepare for that and such…I'll try to update sooner next time :). Thank you for your reviews last chapter. I don't think I'm gonna do the replies on this story. If there's anything specific all answer it though. Isnotamusedsir, I like the idea of Shane keeping his hair (I loved it too). So he will most likely keep it, lol.**

"That's where we gotta get?" Shane asked, taken aback. The trio was crouched behind a police car and was looking across the way to a FEMA trailer. "Hol' up a minute," he opened the driver side door and pulled the latch for the trunk. He came back with a few flares. "Now we throw 'em and distract this sons a bitches." So they did so and quickly crept over to the FEMA trailer.

"I'll stand watch over here," Sydney volunteered. She didn't know anything about this medical stuff and if just one walker got into the trailer, they were royally screwed. She could hear slight pounding sounds on the outside of the trailer nearest her. "Guys, we have company, can you hurry the hell up?"

"Got it!" Otis exclaimed as he found the last thing they needed. "Let's go." They jumped out the other side of the FEMA truck and ran towards the high school building. They locked themselves behind a metal barrier as walker arms reached towards them. The smell alone was sickening, especially to Sydney. She didn't view the walkers like the Greene family did. They weren't simply sick people…they would kill you if you didn't kill them. She may've known Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Patricia, and Otis most of her life, and she was grateful that they took her in. But, she was still entitled to her own beliefs.

"Goddamn it," Shane muttered. Sydney looked around, hoping for any possible way out. She looked to the doors behind her. She attempted to pull them open, but no such luck.

"Shane, shot the door," she said. It was the only possible way that they could get out of their current predicament. But, he was hesitant.

"They'll hear it," he stated. Sydney knew it was true, but she knew that they'd all already caught their scent.

"They already know we're here. You're not saving us by keeping us trapped here. It's the only way." He nodded and reluctantly shot the door handle. It blew off and melted metal morsels dropped to the concrete.

"Where to?" Otis asked, once they were inside. Sydney looked at each of the hall. One she knew led to the cafeteria, which she guessed at numerous walkers, another led to a bunch of classrooms-not a way out, and one led to the gymnasium. The gym had windows above the bleachers. Perfect.

"This way," she led them straight. They all galloped down the seemingly never ending hallway into the gym. There were walkers there too. They climbed up one side of the bleachers to get away, and they were lucky. None of them were bit or scratched by the creatures in close proximity. "The goal is to get to the other side of the bleachers, climb up, and get out those windows."

"Not me," Otis said. He eyed the size of the rather small windows. "You two go on."

"What?" Sydney questioned. "I ain't leavin' ya behind!"

"I'm not asking you to. If I go down that way, there's the locker room, bigger windows. You two take the supplies; I'll meet you at the truck." Otis gave his bag to Sydney. "Go, I'll give y'all some cover."

"Take six shots and you better meet us at that truck, man. I ain't leavin' anybody behind," Shane said, sending a pointed look in the other man's direction.

"Just go!" Otis exclaimed. He knew that there'd be more walkers coming as soon as he started shooting. He didn't want Shane or Sydney to get caught up in that. Shane leaped down before Sydney and the two dashed across the room, all the while shooting, or using a knife.

"Who's goin' down first?" Sydney asked, allowing the older man to make the decision.

"I can," he offered. He took the first look at the two story drop. Shane, even though he'd never admit it to anyone, not even himself, was afraid of heights. He gulped and leaned back into the building. By the time he'd gotten himself mentally prepared, Sydney was climbing down. She'd tied a rope to the inside and was using her arms to move down it. "Thought I was-"

"You took to long, plus me and Maggie have climbed down from higher," she and Maggie took a few trips to go rock climbing. They'd both loved it. Sydney made it to the bottom successfully. "Throw me your bag," she called up. He did so and she caught it with ease. He started to climb down the rope. "Good so far," she commented. She'd noticed his uneasiness before he started his decent. Out of the blue, it was as if he lost his footing or something, Shane slipped and fell from the rope, knocking Sydney to the ground as he did so.

"Shit, I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it," she said, putting on her brave face. She stood and tried to simply roll her wrist so that it would feel better. Unfortunately, it only got worst. "Ow! Goddamn!" she exclaimed.

"What-" he was cut off by the sound of growling.

"Run!" Sydney exclaimed. She grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him towards where the truck was. "Where's Otis?" she asked as they hurried along.

"Shouldn't he a met up with us by now?" Shane asked. Sydney nodded as they continued on their trek. Out of the blue, there was a six foot high fence. Sydney started to climb it, but her wrist prevented her from doing so. Shane lifted her up enough that she could get over it, and then he leaped over it. They continued to sprint until another unexpected obstacle came up. A brick wall.

"We're screwed!" Sydney exclaimed. There was a group of about ten walkers that had somehow caught up to them. Shane noticed the fence they'd jumped over was now knocked down.

"Shoot 'em with all ya got!" He only had three rounds, and she only had five. They were done. Once they'd used all of their bullets, Sydney brought her knife into the skull of one and Shane did the same, but as they were preoccupied with that, the other one lunged for the young woman. Although, before it could do anything, a gun shot rang out. The two turned and saw Otis making his way towards them from the direction they'd come from. The only downfall, he had another group of walkers behind him.

"C'mon!" Sydney called to him. They all took off once again. The truck was in sight-about a football field away and they all felt triumphant. But, their relief came too soon, Sydney heard a stumbling sound behind her. She and Shane both turned back and helped Otis to his feet. "Can you walk?" The walkers were gaining ground behind him, and having to support Otis was seriously slowing them down.

"N-no…I think my leg's broke…I…just leave me here."

"What? No!"

"I'm slowin' you down. You'll never make it with me. Go save that little boy's life," he shoved the gun to Sydney and dropped his weight. "Tell Patricia I love her." Once he was on the ground, the walkers were only a few feet away now, and they didn't have the time to pick him back up. Shane did the only thing he could to. He grabbed Sydney's arm and pulled her with him to the truck. "We can't just leave him!" she exclaimed.

"Sydney, it's too late," Otis's screams echoed all around them. Shane started the car and began to drive.

"NO!" tears streamed down her cheeks as they sped away. Poor Otis! He was such a kind man! One that she'd known since she was a kid! The brunette moved over to the far side of the truck and pulled her knees up to her chest. She knew that once they got back, things would only get worse…Patricia would take the news the hardest, but they'd all be upset. This had been one of the worst days since the outbreak had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can take a shower in my room," Sydney said. She was shaky and had been since they got back.

"Where's it at?" he asked.

"Upstairs, last room on the right." Shane nodded and went up the stairs.

"I can wrap your wrist for you," Maggie offered. Her dad and Patricia were busy with Carl.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it." She knew that Maggie was taking things hard with Otis, and was trying to distract herself. Sydney followed Maggie into the dining room and sat down at the table. Maggie got out the ace bandage and began wrapping it tightly around the other woman's petite wrist. About halfway through doing so, Maggie broke down. Sydney pulled her into a hug and allowed her to sob onto her shoulder.

"I just can't-I can't believe it…First mom, then Shawn…and now…"

"I know. But he died for a good purpose," Sydney tried to soothe. She wasn't very good at consoling people. She grieved by herself, so she wasn't sure how people helped each other through rough times. Maggie sniffled and pulled back.

"Why don't you go take Shane some of Otis's clothes? Shawn's would be too small."

"Okay, you gonna be okay down here?" Maggie nodded and Sydney rose from the table. She walked to Otis and Patricia's room and got a pair of overalls and a shirt. She knew that the clothes wouldn't fit Shane very well, but it was something. She then walked up to her bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he called back. When she walked in, he was in the shower hidden behind a curtain.

"I brought you some clothes, they'll be a little big, but it's all we got. Towels are under the sink."

"Thank you," he said. "Do ya have any soap that ain't flower scented." She chuckle softly and bent down to look under the sink.

"I have coconut, pineapple-oh here's some summer breeze."

"Summer breeze it is," he laughed. She walked over and held her hand between the shower wall and the curtain. He took the soap, his hand brushing against hers. She felt almost like shock waves jolt through her. She wondered if he felt the same.  
"I'm going to go back down stairs, if you need anything come find me," she slipped out of the room quickly. When she got down stairs, Patricia was crying hysterically. Her heart went out to the older woman, but she couldn't bring herself to walk down the last few steps and console her. What she did to help Maggie in the kitchen was a miracle. When she walked back into her bedroom, she was slightly surprised. Shane was standing with his back dressed in the clothes she'd brought him. He appeared to be looking at something on her dresser. She cleared her throat and he turned quickly, setting down whatever he was looking at. Sydney made her way across the room and picked up the black picture frame.

"I'm sorry, I was just uh-"

"Snooping?" She gave him an amused smile.

"Well no…I mean…I was…Yeah, I guess you can call it snooping," he gave her a cheeky grin with the slightest of blushes on his cheeks.

Sydney picked up the picture frame. "This was only taken a few months ago…we were all so happy." In that picture Maggie and Sydney had just graduated college.

"Whatcha major in?"

"English, I've always wanted to be a writer."

"You are full of surprises," he commented. "Who's that?" he recognized Hershel standing with Maggie along with another woman he assumed to be Maggie's mom or something, a man and a woman he assumed to be Sydney's parents, but there was another man. He had dark hair and his arm was around Sydney's waist kissing her cheek.

"Maggie's step brother, Shawn. And my boyfriend at the time."

"Where is he now?"

"Gone…we lost him about a week and a half ago. To make matters worse, it was my fault…I'd gone for a walk to clear my head, it always worked before so I figured, why not?"

_ "Syd!" Shawn called. The brunette turned around quickly and faced the dark haired man behind her. "What the hell are you doin' out here?" he asked._

_ "I just needed to clear my head…all of this is a lot to take in." _

_ "I know babe, it's rough. But we've got each other, and we gotta keep it that way. Which means not running off."_

_ "I wasn't running of," she said. _

_ "Since we're out here…" Shawn pulled Sydney into a kiss and her fingers curled against his chest. He backed her up and leaned her against the wooden fence. Shawn pulled back and held her face in his hands. "I love you," his deep brown eyes bored into her bright blue green ones. It was the first time he'd side it and it made her knees go weak and her palms sweat._

_ "I love you too," she replied. He smiled and went back to kissing her. He never wanted to stop saying it, he loved her. _

_ "I want you to have this," he pulled back and pulled out the circular gold band from his pocket. _

_ "Shawn…I…" she nearly started crying. _

_ "I love you, and I want to be with you for as long as life lets me…I don't care that this world is crazy. Whether it's a day, a week, a month, a year, a decade, or a century, I want you to be mine…" Sydney nodded and went in for another kiss. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her once again. "This was the ring my dad proposed to my mom with…"_

_ "Which makes it all the more special," she smiled. All at once, Sydney found herself on the ground and screams from Shawn. _

_ "Get my knife," he said hoarsely. There was blood spilling from his arm and a walker latched to another spot on his arm. She acted quickly and reached into his pocket, getting the knife, and stabbing the walkers in the head. She pushed it back and the lifeless body fell to the ground. _

_ "C'mon we have to get you to Hershel!" she exclaimed and the two headed back towards the farm. She was in hysterics by the time they got there. _

_ "Maggie! Go sit with Sydney," Hershel commanded. Maggie pulled Sydney into the other room and they sat. _

_ "What happened out there?" Maggie asked._

_ "I-I went for a walk…" Sydney started. "And…and Shawn followed me. We were talking…and…and he gave me this," she held up her left hand. _

_ "Aw Syd…" Maggie pulled her best friend into a tight hug. There were very few times Maggie had seen her friend cry, but she knew how close Shawn and Sydney were. It wasn't that Maggie and Shawn weren't but it wasn't like Sydney and Shawn. _

_ "I can't lose him, Mag. I can't. He told me he loved me out there!" _

_ "All right, stand up, c'mon," Maggie pulled her friend into the other room. "Dad, Patricia, out. You know you can't safe him, if these are Shawn's last moments, he deserves to spend them with his fiancée," the short haired brunette pushed everyone else out of the room. _

_ "Don't cry for me baby," he said sweetly when she sat down. Shawn whipped her tears. "I've lived a full and happy life, I may be young but I've met my soul mate and she loves me back…Take comfort in the fact that I'm gonna die a happy man. And that's because of you, baby." _

_ "I can't live without you, especially in this world."_

_ "You have to. And I want you to find somebody else. Don't spend your life sulking over me."_

_ "Shawn-"_

_ "What were we gonna name those kids?"_

_ "Patrick James and Darlene Audrey," she replied. Somehow they hadn't said 'I love you' but they'd discussed having children. They were an odd couple. _

_ "That's right, can you smile for me?" he asked, giving her a small smile of his own. She gave him a weak smile. "Aw c'mon now, baby. I know this sucks now, but I know that I wouldn't have made any other decision, if I could. I'd save you a thousand times over in a heart beat." _

_ "Why? You should've just let it kill me." He shook his head. _

_ "Never." She noticed Shawn begin to shiver and didn't hesitate to climb into the bed with him. "Baby…I don't wanna turn and-"_

_ "Shh. I always take care of you when you're sick," she replied._

_ "Okay," he gave. He couldn't deny her this. Hell, he wanted her close as much as she wanted to be close to him. _

_ "I'm not hurting your arm, am I?" she asked. _

_ "No. You're perfect." _

_ Hours later, Sydney had fallen asleep lying with Shawn. His fever had mostly taken over and he knew that he didn't have much longer. Maggie happened to walk into the room. _

_ "Hey Mag, can you make sure she stays safe. You know once I'm gone…she's gonna-"_

_ "She's gonna lose it," Maggie replied. "If there was anything I could do for either of you, I would. You know that."_

_ "I do. All I want is for Sydney to be safe. And I want you to make sure she's happy and doesn't spend her life grieving over me." _

_ "I'll try. She's stubborn as a mule." _

_ "S'all I ask." _

_ "Sydney, baby," Shawn shook her shoulder softly. She looked up at him. "Listen, I ain't got much time-"_

_ "Shawn I can't do this…I'm telling you…" _

_ "You can, you're strong, beautiful, and so smart. Promise me you won't take your own life…that's the last thing I want."_

_ "Shawn-"_

_ "Promise me, Sydney."_

_ "I promise," she replied. He whipped a tear from her cheek and kissed her head. _

_ "I love you." _

_ She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, she tried to put all the love she had for him into that one kiss. Losing him was definitely the hardest thing she'd had to go through since the apocalypse. Losing her parents was hard but somehow this was ten thousand times worse. "I love you too, Shawn." _

After all of that, Otis took him outside and took care of the situation. "Girl, that's not your fault," Shane said.

"If I would've just stayed in the house-" then she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry…I just met you. I shouldn't be laying all of this on you…"

"Don't worry 'bout it. If it weren't for you, I could be dead right now, Carl too. I'd say I owe ya."

"I'm sure you and Otis could've handled it. He was the real hero tonight."

"He was, I'm sure he was a good man too." Sydney nodded.

"One of the best."

"Are these two your parents?" he asked, bringing their conversation back to the photo.

"Yep. That's mom and dad. They were good people, y'know? I was close with my parents."

"So ya were never that rebellious teenager?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I was a good girl. I was one of four-other than school, here, at a baseball game, at the shooting range, or at my hide out."

"Hide out huh?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah. There was just this one spot that was on both mine parent's property and Hershel's. Me and Maggie would hang out there sometimes."

"Syd?" they both heard Maggie call through the door.

"Come in," Sydney said.

"Oh you're up here," the short haired brunette said, noticing Shane. "My dad wants to look at your ankle. And your wrist," she said first to the black haired man, and then to Sydney.

"My wrist is fine. I'm tired," she said.

"Nope, c'mon," Maggie new that the other woman was in pain, and just didn't want to take up Hershel's time. Sydney sighed and followed her friend.

**AN: Honest opinion…what did y'all think of this? I'm not too sure about it myself. I don't know much about Shawn's character, that's why I'm kind of guessing, and making it up as I go. Maggie mentioned him…so yeah. I figured it'd be different? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****Tellittothefrogs-**** thank you for your suggestions. Currently I'm waiting for the 2****nd**** comic book to arrive (I ordered it off amazon) the third one already did but I can't open it until it gets there. But anyway, I was kind of going looks wise (for Shawn) off of the game, and I'm kind of treating this like he's one of my OC's (even though he's not) and as I do flash backs, his character will be developed a little bit more. And I did look online, I can't remember the site, but he's supposed to be 17...but oh well I guess? Lol.**

"Can you two speak for Otis?" Patricia asked, wiping her eyes. "Please...I need to know his death had meaning. Sydney and Shane shared a look. Neither of them wanted to think of the horrors that they faced that night.

"Me and Sydney were by ourselves, Otis had gone down another way...an' we were screwed. Out of ammo, down to knives. As I was fightin' off one, there was another comin' at Syd, but Otis, he came outa nowhere. He saved us both..." Sydney found herself wondering why Shane had just called her Syd. He barely knew her and he was already using the nick name that she'd had most of her life?

"We were running, and the truck was so close, it was unbelievable, and there was a big group behind us, we were carrying Otis by that point. He'd hurt himself, and he knew that we were weighing him down so he-" she paused to wipe her tears. It hurt, losing a man she'd known practically her whole life. And the look on Patricia's face reminded her so much of herself when she lost Shawn. Her heart broke for the women. She knew the pain Patricia was feeling. As Shane started to speak again, Sydney turned on her heal and left quickly. She couldn't stand to be there any longer, her heart was pounding in her ears and she could feel the thudding in her chest with every step. She ran, ran as fast as she could to her spot. There were only two other people that new where it was, and one of them was gone. The other wouldn't dare tell anyone. She sat on a log and began silently sobbing.

She thought that she was done with the pain and the crying. She spent three whole days in Shawn's bed doing that after he was gone. But no, maybe the pain would never leave. She'd found the man that she thought she was going to marry and have kids with, but she didn't even make it that far. He was just gone...all she had was a silver and diamond engagement ring, a silver locket engraved 'to, my love. I love you always'. Inside the locket there was two little photos, one of she and Shawn, the other of her parents. He father wearing his red Cincinnati Reds hat and her mother smiling beautifully.

"Hey...you okay, Syd?" a voice called, making its way to her. She looked up and wiped face again. She sniffed and looked up at her best friend, who took a seat next to her on the log. Maggie rubbed a hand across Sydney's back, in attempt to soothe her crying. "I know it's tough, it's gotta be...but Patricia needs you."

"No she doesn't. You need me to not run off by myself."

"Okay, maybe that's true. But, I need you. You're my friend. You're part of all the family I've got left...if something were to happen to you, I'd die."

"I'm not goin' anywhere. If I die, it's gonna be protectin' y'all. Not runnin' off on my own."

"You're not gonna die, period." Maggie pulled her into a hug. "They're all worried 'bout you back there."

"They don't need to be. I'm fine, look at me," Sydney gave her a small smile. "Can I just have a few minutes out here?" Maggie nodded.

"I'll be at the house if you need anything, alright?"

"I know. I just need some time."

It took nearly two hours for Sydney to even go back to the farm. She had found her favorite book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and just sat down and read. When she came back, there were people setting up tents right across from the house. She found it odd, but walked into the house anyway. She noticed Rick and his wife with the shot little boy in one of the front rooms and moved on. She was trying to find Maggie.

"You okay?" a voice asked from behind her. She jumped and turned around to face Shane.

"Jesus! You scared the hell outa me!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"I was just checkin' on ya, sorry."

"I'm fine, just not used to everything yet...I guess."

"You're holdin' up better than what I've seen," he commented. Within the first two days, Lori was jumping his bones. Sydney had gone over a week and mustn't have had too many outbursts of tears, especially with the way Maggie was running after her.

"That's what you think," she gave him a weak smile. "A person can't even begin to imagine what it's like to lose the person that you loved that much. Parents were one thing, they would get old and they'd die. But your soul mate was something completely different. The only thing that she could think of that would be worse was losing a child. They're so young and so innocent in their parent's eyes, no matter how old they got, or what they'd done.

"Come take a walk with me," Shane said. It wasn't a command but more of an offer.

"Where to?" she asked, hoping it was anywhere but where she and Shawn walked last. She had refused to come within two feet of that road.

"Over by the barn or somethin'. Just away, I got a few things I need to tell you."

"'Bout what?"

"You'll see, just c'mon."

Lori didn't fail to notice the pretty brunette Shane was walking with. They were talking in low mummers. For a moment, she couldn't place who the girl was, but then she remembered that was the girl that had gone with Otis and Shane to save Carl's life.

"What's that girl's name?" Lori asked Rick. It didn't feel right to ask what that _woman's_ name was. She just didn't appear to be very old.

"Sydney? Maybe?" Rick asked. They'd come outside to help the others setup camp. "Why?"

"It's just odd seeing Shane talk to someone we don't really know."

"When you're out there and someone's got your back it's different. They went through hell and back to save Carl. Whoever she is, she's okay in my book."

Sydney hadn't even realized where they'd walked to until Shane had finished explaining the story of everything that happened between him and his best friend's wife. They had walked all the way back to her spot.

"No offense, but why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Same reason you told me 'bout your fiancee. It's good to tell somebody somethin' sometimes."

"You're right I guess."

"This is a pretty nice set up out here," he commented, noticing the tree house constructed completely out of trees with a tarp roof and walls of larger branches covering three sides.

"Me, Shawn, and Maggie spent a whole summer working on it when we were fifteen. Really made it ours. Actually...nobody outside the three of us have know 'bout it 'til now. I guess it's just habit to walk out here..."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Good, and don't you tell Maggie I told you. She'll kick your ass then mine." Shane grinned at this statement. "We should head back, I don't her to catch you out here, for the same reason."

"She won't. She went with Glenn on a run into town."

"Glenn?"

"One a our guys. Good kid, quick too."

"Oh..." Maggie had never gone on a run without her before. The two would take horses and get what they needed when they needed it. She hated the fact that she hadn't been there to see her off. Maggie was the closest thing to family she had left. She was also the only one that had shared the same past as Sydney and Shawn.

"They'll be back. Glenn ain't one to leave anybody behind."

"I still worry, y'know?"

"I do, when ya ain't got much, ya wanna keep what ya got."

"Exactly."

**AN: There it was, please review. I love reading them and they just make my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: My goal is to make this chapter much longer than the rest (2,000-3,000 words). I****'****m really getting into this story. I keep getting ideas for it . **

Shane and Sydney happened to walk back onto the farm just as Maggie and Glenn road their horses back in. Well, Sydney assumed that the Asian man on the other horse was Glenn, she hadn't actually met him, but said man had a huge grin on his face. Sydney sent a questioning look to her friend, who just shrugged.

"Told ya they'd be back," Shane said, giving her a small smile. Sydney returned it.

"Cocky," she mumbled.

"What 'cause I'm right, I'm cocky?"

"Yes," she grinned.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Maggie asked. Glenn went off into the other direction, towards camp.

"Nothin' much," Sydney shrugged.

"Um, well good. 'Cause I need to talk to you for a minute," she gave her friend a sly smile.

"In the spot?" the blue eyed woman asked, raising her eyebrows. Maggie nodded. She knew that this had to be good. They only went out there to think, or if the other had something important and top secret to tell the other. "I'll see you later, Shane."

"Okay," he was slightly confused. But he did just meet them both, and they deserved their space. Sydney gave him one more smile before she and Maggie took off running. They took a seat on the log and Sydney looked at Maggie expectantly.

"Glenn and I had sex," she stated. The other woman gasped in surprise. "Just because you're a prude doesn't mean I have to be." Sydney shoved Maggie's shoulder playfully.

"I am not a prude!"

"Right, just inexperienced."

"Hey! At least I'm not a big slut like you," she stuck her tongue out at the short haired woman.

"I'm not a slut."

"It's okay, I love you anyway you big whore."

"Prude."

"Whore." The two women laughed. They were close enough that they could insult each other all in good fun and not hurt the other's feelings. "So…how was it?" Sydney was curious, she truly was."

"Not bad," Maggie said. "It's been a while-for me anyway, and I'd guess for him too…"

"Sorry, but he doesn't seem like much of a ladies' man," the two laughed. "He seems…awkward. Somewhat anyway, you know?"

"That I do. He was pickin' up a box of condoms and well…it kinda went from there."

"So you are a slut."

"Am not." They sat there for a moment before Maggie looked at her friend seriously. "So about Shane? The one that you've been spendin' so much time with, what's the story there?"

"Story? There's no story there…we saved each other's lives and we're friends, I guess?"

"Don't you think he's cute at least?"

"I don't know…He's a good guy, I like hangin' out with him a lot…but I've only known him a few days. And, I'm no where near ready to move on Maggie. It was like Shawn was my whole world…I can't disrespect his memory like that."

"You're not disrespecting his memory. And, it's not like you're gonna marry the dude. Just…y'know, have some fun."

"Maybe I am a prude. You know me…I don't do that sort of thing." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Plus…Shane's a nice guy. I don't want to just use him…"

"What am I gonna do with you?" Maggie shook her head. "Let's head back, hm? We don't want people to come lookin' for us."

"Yeah, you're right." They stood and made their way back to the farm. "I should go meet all of this new group…"

"I'll be in the house, do you want me to make you a sandwich or somethin'?"

"That'd be nice. Peanut butter if we have any."

"With honey?"

"Duh," that was the girls' go to snack. Peanut butter and honey sandwiches. It was also one of the few things that Shawn and Sydney disagreed on. He _hated_ peanut butter and honey sandwiches.

"Hello," a woman with short gray hair said meekly.

"Hi, I'm Sydney McGrath."

"Carol, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Sydney smiled politely.

"Are you one of Hershel's daughters?"

"No, just a family friend." They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Sydney spoke for again. "I'm gonna go meet the rest of the group." Carol nodded and returned to her task. The young woman made her way over to the RV, where a blonde woman sat with a rifle in her lap.

"Who are you?" the woman asked coolly.

"Sydney, who are you?" if she was going to be rude, Sydney would be rude right back! What was this chick's problem?

"Andrea," she said it as if it were the most obvious thing. The brunette scoffed and walked off. She noticed the man that had brought the shot child in leaning his arms against the fence.

"Not much to site see," she commented, joining him.

"It's nice and quiet. I like it. This whole place is just safe…"

"It hasn't always been…There's certain places that aren't too. I suggest y'all don't let your guard down too much. We've lost people here too."

"Noted. I don't think I got to thank you for the other night. My son would be dead without you."

"No thanks needed. Just doing my part…"

"You could've died," he said looking at her.

"To be honest, that doesn't scare me. I know that's a bad thing, but, if I were to die saving your little boy's life, at least I would've died meaningfully. There aren't a lot of people that would miss me anyhow. Maggie would, and the rest of Hershel's family would grieve, but nothing more."

"Don't say that," Rick said. "I don't know you well, but you seem like a very smart girl."

"That doesn't matter. When you lose the one person you can't live without you lose the desire to live at all costs," she gave him a grim smile. "It was nice talking to you," she walked away quickly, hating how loose lipped she'd become. Some of these people were just so easy to talk to. It was odd in every definition of the word, but somehow it felt…normal. Both Rick and Shane seemed like good, dependable guys.

"Well hello," a masculine voice said. Sydney looked up from her feet to face the tall man, he was 6'5", three hundred and fifty pounds, he had coal black hair, and eyes like the night sky. Something about him immediately didn't sit right with her. "I'm Gary. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Sydney, now if you'll excuse-"

"Sydney, huh? Ain't that a city in Asia or somethin'?"

"Australia, actually," she corrected. "Please move, so that I can get through," she said.

"Hold on a minute, I ain't done talkin' to ya," she tried to simply step around the man, but he stepped in front of her.

"This guy botherin' you?" a voice asked from behind Sydney.

"Mind your business, _Shane_."

"When you're messin' with somebody who clearly doesn't want to be messed with, that is my business, Gary. So back the hell up and let the lady pass."

"And who's gonna make me?"

"I am."

"Oh yeah?" Gary took a step closer to the other man. "You and what army?"

"I don't need a Goddamn army to kick your ass."

"He's got me anyway," Sydney said as she cocked her gun. "I suggest your leave if you wanna avoid a confrontation."

"Carpet munchin' bitch," he mumbled as he walked away. They were both surprised he left, but Shane started to follow, not appreciating his last commented. Sydney grabbed his bicep, not wanting him to cause more trouble.

"Let it go. Hershel hates violence…I don't want him to make y'all leave."

Shane nodded. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you though. I didn't really wanna shoot him, y'know?"

"Yeah, you're pretty badass though," she gave him a small grin. "So listen, we're gonna go give the others some gun trainin' in a few days. You said you were an instructor, right?"

"I did."

"Think you could give me a hand? There're a lot of people and I can't teach them all…"

"I'd love to. It'll be nice to do something routine, y'know?"

"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. So how is it that you get to carry a gun? Hershel told us we weren't allowed and that he hated the idea of anybody carrying guns on his property."

"The benefits of knowing someone since I was a kid, I guess. I'm not like him. He thinks these 'walkers' are just sick people…well they're not. My own dad tried to rip my throat out."

"What did you do?"

"What I had to…I ended it for him…the suffering. I mean if even part of you was still inside of those things, it couldn't be pleasant. It's kill or be killed, right?"

"You're preachin' to the choir." He was hadn't realized how much alike the two of them were. They began walking towards the spot they'd been to earlier, simply because there weren't too many places to go. "How does Maggie feel 'bout them?"

"She's like Hershel. The only one that agreed with me was Shawn. He saw the way my parents were. I feel like the black sheep of that family some times. I love Maggie like she's my sister, but I don't know…it's nice to talk to someone that shares my opinions about these things." Shane nodded in agreement. There'd been arguments early on about what to do about the walkers. Some group members had said to do what's right, but then they argued about what was right. Shane had told them that they were dangerous, that the walkers had to be put down.

"So where were you when all of this started?"

"I was with Maggie. We were just outside of Atlanta at our favorite ice cream place. Some guy staggered in, we assumed he was drunk, but he attacked the cashier. Bit her neck, sent blood everywhere. We ran outside got in her car-I tried to call the police, but the phones were just dead, and drove. The radio said to go to Atlanta, but after we'd just seen, we decided to go back home and warn everyone else first, then decide. What about you?"

"I was workin'. Some strange cases started happening, and they told all of the officers in our small town to go home. I heard the broadcast about Atlanta and realized this was some serious shit. I went to Rick and Lori's house-Rick was in a coma at the time, and I told her to get stuff ready to go and that I'd go back to the hospital for Rick. She told me they were gonna send all the patients to the hospital in Atlanta…but that didn't happen. There were army people shootin' up the place, killin' all the doctors and nurses. It was bad. I tried to get Rick out, but he was gone…I listened to his chest and he was gone…so I did what I could. I got Carl and Lori to the city."

"Do you think this thing is everywhere?"

"I know it is. We went to the CDC before this…met one man there. The rest left. Told us that it went global about two months ago. The last place he heard from was France."

"Oh my God…this is just awful…"

"Don't I know it?"

"Hey, there you-You brought him here!?" Maggie exclaimed, making her way into the area.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sydney said.

"We agreed! No outsiders!"

"Look, this is the only private place to talk! Beth and Jimmy or your dad seems to be in every room of the house! There's a whole mess of people outside!"

"You broke one of the rules, you know what that means!" Maggie exclaimed with a laugh.

"No! You can't make me do_ that_! Maggie, what if I die?"

"You didn't before. When you and Shawn broke rule number five."

"So! That was before walkers!" she whined.

"Nope. C'mon. Shane and I'll cover you. You know the rules; you have to jump into the creek _naked_."

"I really hate you sometimes," she walked over, took her peanut butter and honey sandwich and marched to the creek with the other two following close behind. "Don't you look," she warned Shane when they arrived at their destination. "Face the other way or something."

"What's rule number five?" he asked, turning around.

"It doesn't matter-"

"No sex in the tree house," Maggie explained.

"I hate you," Sydney grumbled.

"Get over it you big sissy."

After Sydney finally jumped, the three headed back to the farm. Sydney angrily stomped the whole way, pouting while Maggie only giggled.

"Just don't go breakin' rule number five again," Maggie said pointedly.

"Have I mentioned I hate you sometimes?" Sydney asked.

"I love you too!"

"What on Earth happened to you?" Hershel asked, walking down the porch steps.

"It was hot, thought I'd go for a _swim_," Sydney replied sarcastically.

"That's dangerous, you shouldn't be doing that."

"I know, I'm sorry. I think I'll go in and change, maybe blow dry my hair…" Sydney said, slinking into the house. Shane too left, walking back into his camp.

"Where've you been?" Rick asked.

"Just hangin' 'round," Shane shrugged. "Why?"

"Just coulda used your help."

"Sorry man. I can help now," he offered.

"Ain't need anything done now. Carol and Lori are in the house cookin' dinner for us all right now though."

"We eatin' squirrel again?"

"Nope chicken actually."

"I'm startin' to like this place more and more."

"Syd, dinner," Maggie said, making her way into the other woman's room. She found the long haired brunette sitting on the bed staring at a framed photograph. "You okay?" Maggie took a seat next to her friend. The picture was of Sydney and Shawn at a baseball game together. He was kissing her cheek sweetly and unless you knew who the picture was of, you didn't recognize either of them. The baseball hats were creating a shadow over their faces and only Sydney's happy smile could be seen.

"I'm not ready, y'know? Shane…he's a sweet guy, but I'm still getting used to a life without Shawn. You were talkin' earlier about how I should…but it hasn't been that long…"

"I didn't mean…I mean you don't have to. It's just…I haven't seen you spend that much time with anybody but me and Shawn. And he likes you, I can tell."

"I think I may just wanna stay friends for a while. I just met him. I'm not going to jump into anything."

"Do what ya always did; leave it up to fate…" Sydney rolled her eyes. But agreed anyway. If she and Shane were meant to have something they would.

**AN: I hope y****'****all liked this chapter. Please review :). **


	6. Chapter 6

Sydney walked down into the dining room a short while later and noticed that dinner was already underway. There was one spot left at the table, with all of the people from Rick's group being inside. That spot happened to be right next to Shane. She quietly took a seat, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving.

"Wondered when ya'd come down here," Shane said to her quietly. She wasn't exactly late. They'd all just sat down and gotten started, but it was odd for her not to be at the table given that she lived in the house.

"I was just doin' a little thinking," she replied. "Can you pass the green beans?" she asked Rick's wife. She wordlessly passed the bowl, using the pot holder. But, Sydney's didn't have one and her hand touched the scorching hot ceramic, she dropped the bowl and stood, streaming curses from her lips. She quickly hurried into the kitchen and turned on the cold water.

"You couldn't have warned her it was hot?" she heard a voice manly say from the dining room.

"I didn't touch the hot part, how was I supposed to know?" another, but feminine voice replied.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It's just a burn, I'll be fine," Sydney said, brushing off her friend's concern.

"Lemme see," she held her hand out and Maggie examined the palm. "I'll get you an ice pack." There wasn't much else she could do.

"Thanks."

As Maggie dug in the freezer, she smiled. "Shane wasn't too happy when Lori did that, you know."

"Maggie," Sydney warned. "What did I tell you? We're just friends."

"I was just sharin' information."

"I'm goin' for a walk," she announced. Eating wasn't that important anyway. She wasn't even hungry. Sydney walked out to the fence around the cattle field and leaned on it, thinking.

"Who the hell 're you?" she turned at the sound of a rough, manly voice.

"Sydney McGrath. Who the hell are you?" she replied. Not liking the fact that she lived here and was being asked that by a newcomer.

"Daryl Dixon."

"Well Mr. Dixon, why aren't you in the house with the rest of your group?"

"Could ask ya the same question," he replied.

"I asked you first," it was childish, yes, but she had a point.

"Better off on my own," he said. "What's yer excuse?"

"I don't feel like sitting in a house with strangers?" she offered. That wasn't the whole reason, but it was part of it. She didn't really know Rick's group. Rick seemed alright by here, same as Shane, but the rest of them were strangers. She'd met Andrea, Carol, and Lori…but they all just seemed…too much like girls. She had never really had many girl friends; they were catty and annoying drama starters. That's why she and Maggie got along so well. They weren't like that and they hung out with the guys.

"Ya know people."

"Fine okay, I don't wanna sit in there with _Lori_, she's ungrateful and annoying. How about that?"

"Ya forgot nosy an' thinks she's right all the time."

"She's just a regular barrel of fun to be around," Sydney said sarcastically. "You seem pretty okay though," he shrugged.

"Ya ain't too bad neither," he agreed. That was the closest he'd got to a compliment. He didn't know her, but she seemed okay enough.

"So why didn't I see you earlier?" she asked.

"Was out lookin' for lost lil' girl."

"You guys lost a little girl?" this was the first she was hearing of it.

"Yeah, two days ago."

"Why were you the only one looking? I could've helped…"

"Too late for that now, ain't it?"

"Guess so. I wanna help tomorrow though. It ain't safe out there."

"Yer tellin' me," he scoffed. They talked for a little while, that was until people started coming back out of the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sydney said. He nodded and she made her way to the house. She nearly ran into Shane. "Oh hi, sorry for kinda just leavin'…"

"Why ya apologizin'? It ain't like ya have to answer to me or anythin'."

"That's true, but I did leave without tellin' anybody-but Maggie, so I'll probably get an earful from Hershel about manners…But, hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You are, aren't ya?" he asked with a small smile.

"I guess so…but in private I mean…"

"Yeah, sure. I ain't got no place to be," he shrugged.

"C'mon, my room," she said, walking into the house, him in tow. They went into her room and she sat up on her dresser, hoping to leave a good amount of space between them. "Okay, I don't know what you're thinking or anything, but I want to make something clear…I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm just not. Being friends would be great, but I just…I can't. Not right now."

"Okay…" he wasn't sure how to respond to that. They had only known each other a few days…but they already had a strong connection.

"This was stupid…you're not even considering it! I just _had_ to bring it up! I'm gonna kick Maggie's ass tomorrow…"

"It's not that, jus'…I don' know what I want."

"Well, it doesn't help that you look like _him_. You act like him too…"

"Do ya want me to go away?" he offered. "I can jus' leave ya alone if that'll make it easier."

"No, no. It's your fault…I like being around you, I really do. It's just hard because…" she trailed off, trying to get her thoughts in order. She couldn't say what she wanted to say. She felt wrong feeling the way she already did for him. There was something there. She knew it, and it was like fate was pulling her towards him. She hopped off of the dresser and stood, burying her face in her hands.

"Because ya wanna kiss me?" he asked. "'Cause I wanna kiss you." He realized that was what he wanted. He wanted to take her pretty face in his hands and kiss her. Usually, he was a doer, not a talker, and he would've done it by now, but he could tell she was conflicted and at war with herself. Instead of speaking, she looked up and met his dark brown eyes. They were one of the traits that reminded her of-no, she wasn't going to think about him. Shane. Shane was the man standing in front of her, not…_him_.

He gently brought his large hands to her cheeks as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Until he broke the stare and brought his face to hers, bringing his lips to melt against hers. Sydney had literally kissed one man in her life, so she was quite a bit less experienced than Shane was. But, he was the kind of man that took control of their locking of lips, so it didn't matter. Although, she thoroughly enjoyed their kiss, she put a hand against his chest and pushed back.

"Good night, Shane," she said. Nothing more was happening. That much she knew, especially not in that room. That room held too many memories with another man. She felt bad simply kissing Shane in it.

"G'night, Sydney," he gave her a grin and walked out the door. Her cheeks turned a rosy color and she walked into the bathroom. Once the light was on, she began her nightly routine of brushing her hair, washing her face, and brushing her teeth. But, before she could finish with her hair, there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it.

"So, I jus' saw _him_ walkin' out the front door," Maggie said. Sydney decided to have a little fun. It'd serve her friend right for being so nosy. So, she gave Maggie the best confused look she could muster.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Sydney said. She turned on her heel and returned to the bathroom and began brushing her hair again. Maggie was right behind her.

"Don't you even lie to me. He had this goofy grin on his face as he left too. Now spill."

"Spill what? I'm really confused right now. You don't make a whole lota sense."

"I guess I'll have to go ask him then."

"Okay, bye then."

"Dammit, Syd," Maggie pouted. "But I'm your best friend…and I told you 'bout Glenn," she rested her head on her friend's shoulder and looked at her with her best puppy dog face.

"Fine," Sydney sighed. She told Maggie the whole story.

"Is he a good kisser?" Was Maggie's first question. "I mean, did ya like it-or?"

"He's dominating…I mean I don't know how else to explain it."

"So you didn't like it?"

"I did, it was just…I dunno…different? Shawn didn't-"

"Don't you dare compare the two. You'll never get anywhere that way. They're two different men."  
"You're right I guess. It's just so hard…they _look_ so much alike…"

"Shane does resemble Shawn a bit doesn't he?"

"Yes! And then their names have to be similar too!"

"A'right well, lover girl, I'm goin' to bed. Good night."

"Night."

"I'd like to help with the search," Jimmy said, joining the group consisting or Rick, Shane, Sydney, Andrea, and T-Dog that had gathered around the hood of a car.

"You can go with T," Rick said. "Andrea with me, Shane and Sydney, that leaves you two." Shane gave Sydney a smile and a wink. She couldn't help but smile back and blush. "Everybody take different colored bandanas; try not to get into other people's search grids. Daryl's goin' out by himself." She really couldn't make up her mind. On the one hand she didn't want to start a new relationship. But, on the other, she was 22. And, how often in life could a person that you could truly get along with and you had that certain_ spark_?

"C'mon, girl," Shane said. She realized she's zoned out for a second and shook it off. She took her makeshift bow and her gun before following him. They walked quietly for a few minutes. "Rick was talkin' 'bout doin' that gun trainin' tomorrow," the dark haired man said.

"Okay. Hopefully we find this little girl today…so that it's easier."

"Yeah…I hope we do find her but…"

"It's not likely with how long it's been?" she offered. He nodded grimly. She adjusted her baseball cap on her head as they continued. "It stinks to think like that…but now it's hard not to…"

"I know whatcha mean…but if I say anything, I'll sound like an ass."

"Yeah. I feel like an ass just saying it. It's not like I'm gonna look any less, but I don't know what good it's gonna do."

"And then there's Carol…she's gonna be devastated…"

"She's Carol's daughter?" Shane nodded. Sydney really wanted this girl to be found, but she knew how unlikely it was. "So how _did_ she get lost?"

"We were out on the highway, an' a horde came 'long. We hid under some cars, but two got too close to Sophia an' she got spooked. Rick went after her, found her, told her to stay put and if she did move, keep the sun on her left shoulder…problem it, she didn't listen. Daryl couldn't even pick up her trail. Carl got shot while we were lookin' for her…"

"Oh…" she didn't know what else to say.

They didn't head back to the farm until hours later. By the time they got back the other two groups had already returned. "How'd it go?" Rick asked. They just shook their heads sadly.

"Daryl ain't back yet?" Shane asked.

"No. He will be though."

"Walker!" Andrea exclaimed from the top of RV. That turned everybody's attention. "I bet I can nail it from here."

"Best let us handle this," Shane said, picking up a blunt object. He, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and even Sydney took off into the field. Once they arrived, Rick held his gun up into the walker's face. Which, Sydney found to be a stupid idea, given that it could draw more.

"That's the third time ya've pointed that thing in my face, ya gonna pull the trigger?"

"Daryl? Oh Goddammit," Rick cursed lowering his weapon.

_Bam!_

**AN: I'm not sure about this chapter…Leave me a review and let me know if I'm just being weird…or if the chapter was weird lol. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THIS WILL NOT BECOME A LOVE TRIANGE! I promise y'all that! This is a Shane/OC story. I love Daryl as much as everyone else does, but I decided that this was gonna be a Shane story so that's what it will be. If it was a love triangle it would've said character/OC/character (like I did on another story). Everybody good? Sydney's conversation with Daryl was simply because she hadn't met him yet and I think he's badass. They can be friends but nothing more! Plus…I don't think Sydney could handle this…a little kiss with Shane was a little much for her to handle…**

_ Sydney smiled at the familiar feeling of calloused finger tips against her hip. Their touch was so warm, sending heat throughout her body. "Shawn," she murmured. He was the only person that had ever done that. But when she opened her eyes to meet him with a sweet kiss she froze and almost fell off the bed. _

_ His face was rotten and he snarled at her. His jaw was hanging on by barely a thread-check that, his jaw dropped onto the bed with a _slap_. The sound alone churned Sydney's stomach but it was nothing compared to the smell. She couldn't deal with this. It was too much. Shawn advanced on her, missing lower jaw and all. She tried kicking him away but he just kept coming. She couldn't kill him. She couldn't be the one to do it. It was _Shawn!_ She could never hurt Shawn. She loved him more than anything. _

_ Out of nowhere she saw something gold swing through the air and land on Shawn's head with a sickening _CRACK!_ "C'mere, Darlin'," another voice said. Larger hands took hers and pulled her to her feet. "I won't let anythin' hurt ya," one of the equally calloused fingers as the other man, lifted her chin and she was forced to meet dark brown eyes. _

_ "Shane…" she mumbled bringing her lips to his. _

_ "M'right here, Darlin'. Don't you worry." He pulled her closer and things heated up. They were on her bed-the one she had shared with Shawn, but for some reason that didn't matter, not in the least. _

_ "I want you," she whispered roughly, ripping the buttons from his blue shirt._

_ "I want you too," he agreed, pulling her shirt over her head. Suddenly, warm chrisom liquid squirted onto her bare skin and her white bra. She screamed when she saw Shawn (walker Shawn with a jaw this time) bite into Shane's neck. The sickening rotting smell was back. The sweetness churned her stomach and-_

"Oh God!" Sydney stood from her bed and ran to the bathroom. She expelled her stomach contents into the toilet. She felt like she was suffocating on the air she breathed. Her lungs felt thick and heavy as she went for round two with the toilet. Her stomach wretched as she knew she didn't have anything else left to vomit up. She stood and switched her light on before looking in the mirror. "Fucking fantastic," she said looking at her face. She looked like she got punched in her upper right cheek, the blood vessels were popped and it was red and puffy. She rinsed her mouth out and decided upon grabbing her iPod from the table. She plugged her earbuds in and pressed shuffle. _My Immortal_ by Evanessence began playing.

_Fuck it,_ she thought. That may've been the most painful song to listen to, but she couldn't bring herself to change it. It was still dark outside so she figured she could have a few minutes alone to just take a walk. She shoved her gun into her back pocked and walked down the stairs and out the front door. As the song continued to play, tears started to flow down her cheeks. She didn't care. That dream had bothered her for so many reasons. Everything about it was just…wrong.

Shane was a nice guy, as she'd said. But, he wasn't Shawn. And all she wanted right now was Shawn. He'd be able to wrap his arms around her, kiss her head and tell her that everything was going to be fine because he'd make it that way, no matter what. _But he's dead_, she reminded herself bitterly. The song changed to _Kryptonite _by 3 Doors Down. She really wanted to punch the iPod Gods in the face at that moment. That was _their_ song. She couldn't listen to it. She pressed skip and _Addicted_ by Saving Able came on. She couldn't help but smile. He'd gotten on the bed, in his boxers one morning and sang that into a hair brush. At least that was more of a happy, funny memory. She wiped her cheeks and made her way towards the horse barn. She hadn't seen them in a while and maybe going for a ride was just the thing that she needed.

Keeping her earbuds in, she started petting Star-one that Beth had named. She was an older all black mare with a single white star on her chest. She moved to the tack room and grabbed a saddle. As the song went to change again, she heard someone call something. She dropped the saddle and cursed. When it dropped it ripped her earbuds from her ears painfully. "Goddamn!" she exclaimed. She picked up the earbuds and gingerly rubbed her ears. When she looked back up someone was standing in the doorway of the barn. She nearly screamed in surprise, but she realized it was only Shane. "I should throw somethin' at your head!" she exclaimed, picking up a bottle the hurl at him. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry…" he said, looking at his feet. He felt bad for scaring her, but she'd scared him. He thought she was a walker or an intruder. He didn't think anybody was awake this early. He was on watch so he had to be.

"Yeah, you should be," she stated, picking the saddle and slinging it over the stall door. "What the hell are you doing up? Other than trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. She picked the bottle up warningly. "I was on watch, if you must know."

She nodded and went about her business. She clicked her tongue and grabbed Star's halter to pull her out. She clipped the horse to the lunge lines hanging up so that she could saddle the horse up.

"So why are you up?" he asked curiously.

"Nightmare," before putting the saddle on she began brushing the pretty mare. "I can saddle you a horse if you wanna go…" she offered half heartedly. She quite honestly would rather go alone. It was no offence to him but she needed alone time.

"Nah. I'm on watch anyway. So what was your nightmare about?" he was asking about of curiosity.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, okay?" she looked at him with pleading eyes to just drop the subject.

"Did somebody hit you? Looks like your eye's bruised."

"No, a few broken blood vessels, nothing major. It doesn't even hurt." She secured the final strap on the saddle before unclipping the horse. "You might wanna back up…she's pretty fast." He took a step behind the wall of the barn, clearing the path as Sydney mounted the horse and put her earbuds back in before taking off in a fast gallop. _Won't Back Down_ by Eminem began playing and she smiled, happy for something upbeat.

Later that afternoon it was time for gun training. Sydney gave instructions to Carl, being as he was deemed fit enough to be outside. Daryl on the other hand was still injured from Andrea shooting him the day before. Speaking of which, Sydney moved to the side where Rick and Shane were standing to make an announcement. "Okay, now I want you to be sure of your target before you fire. That's the most important part of all of this," she sent a pointed look to Andrea. The blonde glared daggers at the younger brunette.

"Target's over there," Shane stated, sending a wink to Sydney who smiled shyly back before going down the line to help someone else.

"You like her, huh?" Rick asked quiet enough so that only Shane could hear. The other man shrugged a little bit.

"Guess I do. She's somethin' else though, ain't she? Loves baseball too."

Rick laughed and shook his head. "She's like a female you. Guns, baseball, attitude."

Shane shook his head at this. "No, she's a lot more confusin'. If it were another me we would've already been goin at it." Rick snorted. "But with her…she don't know what she wants…Can't really force her into nothin' either."

Rick feigned shock. "A girl can resist that Shane Walsh charm."

"Guess so."

Once training was over, Rick called the big group over to him. "Alright. Andrea, me and you'll go out an' look for Sophia in a little while. Shane you and somebody else head up the road to the little neighborhood."

"Syd? You up for it?" he offered her.

"Yeah," she agreed. What things better did she have to do? He motioned with his head to the green car across the way and she fell in step with him. They both got into the car wordlessly. But once they got onto the road and got a few miles away, Shane pulled over.

"Look, I don't know if I did anythin' or what…but I don't want ya to feel pressured by me to make this into anythin'." Her quiet, cool exterior was really starting to bother him. Sydney kind of just nodded. She didn't know what to say. She didn't feel pressured by him…maybe Maggie a little bit, but that was what Maggie always did.

"You know that I'm still trying to accept things with Shawn…I…I won't lie to you. This is by far the hardest thing I've ever gone through. But I won't lie to you…Kissing you was nice. Really nice. I think that I hate that I liked it, y'know? I mean not because of you or anything thing but-"

"I ain't him?" she nodded. "A'right, let's go find a little girl."

**AN: I'm sorry if y'all want Sydney/Shane together right now, but I really want to develop their relationship. I don't want it to a rushed thing, y'know? Okay, please review :). **

**Tellittothefrogs- I feel it important to reply to this, because I realized that I was movin' a little too fast with Shane/Sydney, and that's the purpose of this chapter. As for line breaks, I don't write in on here and when I do it on my computer I double space it and I thought that this would do it automatically, but I guess not. So from now on, I'll put *'s so that y'all know when there's a skip foreward. I added the line break this time and I'm planning to get more into the Shane/Sydney friendship soon. As for Lori/Andrea I won't make them 'competition' for Sydney but I really don't like them (that's me personally) so I can't say that she'll be friends with either of them. But that'll just be the personality differences not because of Shane. Plus she has Maggie for a friend. **


	8. Chapter 8

After the search for Sophia was a dead end, Shane and Sydney headed back to the farm. "I just wish that we could find her…I can't imagine what it's like for Carol…" Sydney said looking out the window. Shane nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. With every given day, the chances of finding that little girl alive were getting slimmer and slimmer. That was the cop side of him speaking. He knew what it was like in the world before, now her chances were even smaller. "I just…I couldn't even imagine being a mom in the apocalypse…I-" she wiped her eyes, not realizing why she was getting so emotional.

"Hey, hey, hey," Shane pulled over. "Hey, why are you cryin'?"

"I just…I…" her sobs began uncontrollable and she was shaking. Shane didn't know what to do. He was never good with crying women, especially when he didn't know the reason. Out of nowhere, she threw her arms around his neck and began to sob harder into his chest. All he could do was wrap his arms around her back and try to soothe her as best he could. This was an odd turn of events, he'd seen her upset before, but he knew what that was about. "I'm sorry," she quickly recovered. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. Can we just get back?" Shane nodded, again and began to drive.

Once they arrived back at the farm, Sydney exited from the car and walked into the house rather quickly. Shane wasn't sure what to say or do. Rick made his way over to his friend, noticing the confused look Shane had.

"What's goin' on?" the blue eyed man asked curiously.

"She's the strangest thing, that girl," Shane said, shaking his head.

"What she do?"

"I just…she's damn confusin'. I tell ya." He started to walk away. If Shane was honest with himself, he'd never had a first kill quite like the one he shared with Sydney. But he had to remind himself not to push her into anything. She wasn't ready to move on, he could understand that, respect it even. That was one of the things that set her apart from Lori…Sure Lori was married to Rick…but she didn't grieve at all like Sydney. She said it had been how long? Two weeks? It took Lori all but two days. He regretted acting upon his lust then, and he assumed that she felt the same way.

"Mag what's wrong?" Sydney asked when her friend stormed into her room.

"_That woman_! She almost got me killed! Sent me an' Glenn on a run for her abortion pills! How _dare_ she?" Maggie threw her hands up in the air and stomped around the room angrily.

"Who?" Sydney raised her eyebrow.

"Lori! She's pregnant!"

"Lori's pregnant?"

"Yes! Keep up!"

"Slow down. What exactly happened?"

"Lori gave Glenn a piece of paper, so we went back to the pharmacy to get what she asked for-'the morning after pill' and I got attacked."

"By who?"

"By what would be a better question…one of those things…Syd I think you're right about them…they're not sick…they're dangerous." Sydney stood from her bed and pulled her friend into a hug.

"You're okay though…so just be more careful, okay?"

Maggie sobbed into her friend's shoulder. After a few minutes, Maggie calmed down. "So what happened to you?"

"It's…well…I've been so emotional today. I broke down and cried in front of Shane-again…and I don't even really know why. And then I fled the car as soon as we got back, I've been up here ever since."

"What did he say?"

"He just pulled me into a strong hug," she smiled slightly.

"Aw," Maggie gave Sydney a grin.

"I don't know why he puts up with all of my emotional-ness."

"Me neither, I can't even deal with you then," she said playfully. Sydney just glared at her. "He knows you have a reason to be…I mean how many people's fiancées die…especially like…"

"Still. He doesn't know me…I'm not giving him any incentive to comfort me…it's just odd, don't you think?" Maggie shrugged. She didn't know what to make of Shane being the way he was. "Can I take him to the spot? So that we can talk? Please?"

"He already knows about it now. Might as well."

"Thanks Mag. I'll see ya later." Sydney hurried down the steps and outside. Once there, she walked into the other camp and nodded to a few people she recognized. She saw Daryl at his camp and gave him a wave, he nodded in return. She eventually found Shane on watch. Sydney climbed up the ladder and took a seat beside him. "Hey," she said timidly.

"Hi," he said. His were eyes focused on something in the distance.

"I'm sorry, 'bout earlier."

"Ya said that then," he replied.

"I did? Well, I am still…I was gonna see if you wanted to walk to the spot with me but…you're busy, right?"

"Yeah. Will be for another hour."

"Oh…well I'll just go then," she started to stand but he looked over at her for the first time.

"Stay, I mean if you want to…Could always use some company…" She stayed put; it wasn't like she had anything better to do anyway.

"Um if we're gonna be friends or whatever…maybe we should get to know each other better? Don't you think?"

"Guess so," he said.

"So…How old are you exactly?" she wasn't sure why this question first, she just wondered how big their age gap was.

"Thirty-three."

"Really?" she wrinkled her nose. He didn't look eleven years older than her. He didn't act it either.

"Why? How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

He cocked an eyebrow and looked over at her. But then shook his head. "Ever left the country?"

"Yes, I went to Ireland when I was eighteen."

"What fun's that? You can't even drink yet…legally anyway."

"In Ireland you can. The drinking age is 18. That's were Maggie and Shawn took me 'cause I'd always wanted to go there. What about you?"

"Mexico and Canada when I was a kid. My family was one of those 'get in the RV and travel for the summer' types. Went all through the west. California, Washington, Montana, Nebraska, Kansas, you name it. Went east too. Hell, I've probably been to all of the states but Hawaii and Alaska."

"Really? That must've been fun. We'd visit my dad's parents in Ohio ever summer but that was pretty much it. I have been to Hawaii though, last year. It was absolutely beautiful."

"I'll bet. Which Island?"

"The big one," she replied with a laugh. The name seemed so meaningless now she couldn't even remember. "Have you ever died your hair?"

"Nope. You?"

"Just about every color under the sun. I was blonde for about a year…red for a few months-that didn't work too well, and I had it black for over a year…and I've had lots of different colored highlights throughout the years. But now…I'm back to brunette."

"Blonde, hm? When was that?" Shane had secretly always preferred blondes, brunettes were fine too, it was just one of those odd things.

"Few months ago. I probably have a picture or two," she pulled her iPod from her pocket and clicked on her photo album before scrolling through the pictures until she found one that didn't have too much of an embarrassing face. She and Shawn used to send pictures back and forth throughout the day. It was just something to pass the time while she was switching classes and he was working.

In the photo she was puckering her lips and had sun glasses on her head. She remembered taking it during lunch. He looked at it and chuckled softly. "Darlin', you don't look anythin' like yerself."

"I don't see how just hair could do that much…Although I'm tanner now…Back then I was stuck in a school building all day."

It was a cute picture, but he knew it just wasn't Sydney. She definitely looked better with dark hair. "Maybe it's jus' me, 'cause I've only seen ya with brown hair." She shrugged and clicked her iPod to locked and put it in her pocket. "How's that thing still charged?" he asked.

"We have electricity in the house, and I don't listen to it all of the time. Only when I deem it important."

"Like this mornin'?"

"Exactly like this mornin'. You still wanna know 'bout my nightmare."

"Only if ya wanna tell me."

"Okay." She steeled herself before speaking. "So to make things simple…Shawn was a walker…he came after me…but I couldn't bring myself to…to…y'know…but then you came in. You took care of the issue…" she paused. It was hard to say the last part. "But then things got really, really weird." She wished she hadn't of brought up the dream at all now because she had to tell him. "And we were…kissing…and kissing a lot…but then Shawn came back out of nowhere and bit you."

"Hm," he wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry if I weirded you out…I remembered you asking earlier. And-"

"You talk and apologize too much. Just relax every once and a while, okay? I mean damn, yer so tense sometimes."

"I am."

"Yes, and you apologize over nothin'. S'not like you can help what ya dream. So what your subconscious wants to make out with me? I mean m'sure my subconscious wouldn't mind to help you out…but…y'know it's not gonna change nothin'."

She laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully, as she blushed. "Don't you remember? We already kissed."

"How could I forget?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah…I'm probably a pretty sucky kisser I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizin'. Ya ain't a bad kisser neither."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. "Well…I'm gonna go help Maggie and the others with dinner," she decided.

"Okay, I'll see ya in a bit," he agreed.

**AN: Short yes…but whatever. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I AM SOOO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! THIS IS THE CORRECT CHAPTER NOW! **

"Ya sittin' by me again?" Shane asked, coming into the dining room. He was the first of his group to arrive and he took a seat at the table, the same space he'd sat at the night before.

"I can't," she stated, set plates up at another table. "Hershel told me to sit over here. Plus, there's not enough seats over there, not with Carl and Daryl sitting in here with us." She set a plate down in front of him, and in the seats next to him.

"Ya can always sit on my lap," he suggested with an easy shrug. She spun around quickly and gave him a look of shock. "Oh c'mon now Darlin', I was jus' messin' with ya." Maggie giggled from the other side of the room and made a quick exit, knowing if she didn't, a dish would've been sailing at her head.

"Well damn, I may've taken you up on that offer," she said, trying to pull off the flirty angle, but she failed so miserably, that Shane literally started laughed.

"Sure don't look like it. Seems to me that you were ready to run into the other room," he said with the shake of his head. She made a face of displeasure and returned to her task. "Least ya won't deny it," he laughed some more. "Want some help?" he asked, gesturing to the table as she set forks and knives out.

"Nope. I got it. I'm particular about this for some reason, always have been," she brushed off his laughing. She knew she was pathetic when it came to flirting. It just didn't come natural to her.

"'Bout forks an' knives? That'll be moved in a few minutes anyway?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's just the way I am, so deal with it Walsh." She made her way to where he was sitting and intentionally brushed her side against his bicep at she placed his silverware down. "Did you come in here early on purpose? Just so you could bug me?" She asked playfully.

"That I did," he grinned. Lately she was the best company he had. Rick was doing his own thing, Andrea was a little bitchy at times, and Lori hated his guts, even if he had saved her son and apologized. They had both made the mistake yet he was the one that had to shoulder all of the blame. He didn't understand her, not in the least, but anyway, that left Sydney.

"You're a punk, y'know that? And since you're so eager to help, why don't you go get the chicken from the counter?"

"I ain't a punk, but I will go get the chicken."

"What is that man doing in here already?" Hershel asked in a whisper.

"Helping," Sydney replied.

"I don't think Shawn would appreciate you going from him to _him_," he looked towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me," she looked at Hershel stunned. "I get it, you loved Shawn like he was your son, and I loved him too. But A.) There's nothing with me and Shane. And B.) It wouldn't be your business if there were."

"It would be my business, and the last thing we need is you pregnant."

"Oh my God! Stop!" she turned on her heel and went to the kitchen. "I'm takin' my food to go," she told Shane. "If you want to come with me to the spot, you can." He watched her angrily grab a plate from the cabinet and put food on it, he followed her lead, knowing she shouldn't go alone. He wasn't sure he would enjoy the meal with Rick and Lori pretending to be a happy couple, or the awkward silence from Patricia and the sorrowful looks she would send his way.

"Where are you goin'?" Maggie asked, seeing Sydney and Shane with plates as they walked out the front door.

"I can't sit in there with your dad. That man is infuriating sometimes!"

"What'd he do?" Maggie asked curiously.

She quickly rehashed everything that had occurred. "I just can't. I mean he's great sometimes, but he needs to keep his nose out of things."

"Tell me 'bout it," Maggie sighed. "I'll cover for you…"

"Don't worry about it. He can think what he wants."

Once Shane and Sydney arrived at the special spot, the latter set her plate down on a log and climbed into the tree house. She picked up one of the floor boards and found what she was looking for. She came back down, bottle in hand.

"Whatcha got?"

"Whiskey," she stated, taking a seat next to him. She turned the cap, but she couldn't get it no matter how hard she turned.

"Here," he held out his hand, and she passed it to him. He opened it effortlessly and took a large swig. "Mm, I missed this," he passed it to her, and she repeated his action.

"Tell me 'bout it…" she passed the bottle back to him and took a bite of food.

"Ya couldn't of missed it that much. You couldn't of been drinkin' for that long…"

"Since I was sixteen…Shawn knew a guy."

"Missy, I should cuff you for underage drinking."

"No thanks, I don't want bruised wrists." She'd heard that handcuffs hurt, that they'd like rub your skin raw. He simply shook his head. He forgot that she was rather innocent when it came to all things sexual in nature. "What? Oh, you meant…oh," she blushed. She understood now. "What's the deal with that? I mean…is it more…fun?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He lost it, again, and began laughing so hard her couldn't breathe. "Hey!" she protested, slapping his arm.

"Sorry Darlin'. I just ain't never known anybody to ask that question."

"You don't know either," she said.

"Yeah I do."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"'Cause I don't wanna."  
"So childish," she rolled her eyes and snatched the whiskey from his hand before taking a gulp.

It didn't take long before they were both a little tipsy, well Sydney was a little more than tipsy. She was drunk. The sun had completely set nearly an hour before. She looked over at Shane was a smirk; he was looking off into the distance. She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Darlin' what're ya doin'?" He asked. He was no where near as drunk as her. He knew what he was saying.

"Shh," she said, and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Jus' lemme do this," she slurred. He decided in that moment that he wouldn't let this go far at all. She was drunk, and it wouldn't be fair.

"A'right, let's get back," he stated, standing.

"No…let's stay here…you can handcuff me," she grinned.

"Nope, we're leavin'," he picked her up bridal style, she didn't protest, luckily. He began walking back to the house and she hit his chest.

"Hey! Pull over! Put me down! I'm gonna-" she put her hand over her mouth and he set her down so that she could vomit. He grimaced. "Okay!" she wiped her mouth with her arm. "You can carry me 'gain!" she smiled. He rolled his eyes and did just that. When he got to the porch, he knew that was going to be rather tricky. Lucky for him, he wasn't alone.

"I got it," Maggie said. She opened the door and he mumbled a thanks. "What happened?" she led the way up the stairs to Sydney's bedroom.

"She pulled out a bottle a whiskey…" Maggie simply shook her head. Sydney wasn't a heavy drinker, but whiskey was about the only thing the girl would drink. Maggie opened Sydney's bedroom door and led him inside.

"You can set 'er on the bed." There had been quite a few times Shawn had to carry Sydney back when she got a little too drunk. "She threw up?" Shane nodded. "M'gonna have to change her shirt," she said, thinking out loud. The other woman was passed out and laying back on the bed. "Help me, would you?"

"How?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hold 'er up," Maggie dug through Sydney's drawers for something suitable for sleeping. Once she found what she was looking for she made her way back to the bed. "It's easier with two people."

"Ya've done this 'fore?" Maggie nodded and explained that Sydney was kind of irresponsible when it came to drinking whiskey. Shane picked the passed out woman up from the bed and held her in an almost standing position with his arm around her middle. Maggie lifted Sydney's shirt up, leaving her only in a white lacy bra on her top half. Shane tried his hardest not to let his manly urges take control. But, her bare skin was in contact with his-and her shin was so smooth and soft. Plus, he had a pretty great view of her breasts, they weren't large, but he couldn't complain. Maggie pulled the other top over Sydney's head and it fell to her knees. Maggie finished by pulling the other girl's jeans off and pulling the covers back in the bed.

"All right, you can put her back in bed now. Thank you," Shane nodded. Maggie exited the room and went back to the porch. She trusted Shane not to do anything he'd regret.

"Shane…" he was just about to leave when he heard the younger woman say his name.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Don't leave me…" she pleaded, her words still slurred. He couldn't deny her. _Just 'til she falls asleep,_ he told himself.

"Kay, Darlin'," he laid down on the other side of the bed, under the covers but still having his boots on, knowing he'd be leaving soon. Although, that plan flew out the window when she moved over and rested her head on his strong chest. He sighed and slipped his boots off before knocking them off the bed. He knew that she wouldn't budge as soon as her breathing slowed. _Well crap_, he thought. _I'm stuck here for the night_.

**AN: To answer someone's question, I don't plan on killing Shane off. I'm actually doing something a lot different from the show with that…It's gonna more so follow the comics at some point. Oh, and if anybody wants to know what Sydney looks like, I put a picture of her up on my page…there's a link under her name. Thanks for reading :). Reviews would be great!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Again, I am so sorry for last chapter! I think I am like always thinking about too many things at once. So sorry!**

Sydney sighed contently. Although her head protested when she moved the slightest inch and she groaned. She refused to open her eyes, or she knew that Shawn would disappear. She just needed a few minutes to enjoy his strong arms around her. He just made her feel much safer than anyone else could dream of doing. Sadly, her stomach churned unpleasantly-from last night's drinking she assumed, and she hurried to the bathroom. After rinsing out her mouth, she felt her way back to the bed. The room was still dark, and she couldn't see much, save the silhouettes of the furniture. She laid back down in the bed too large for her, and waited for the cold to envelope her, like it did most nights, but it didn't. Instead, a large, warm arm wrapped around her and pulled her to an equally warm, yet solid chest. She froze. There was no way that it was even possible. Although at this point she didn't care. It was likely a drunken hallucination anyhow-she figured the alcohol hadn't fully worn off, and whatever it was would be gone by the time she woke for the day.

Shane opened his eyes when it was suddenly very light. He started to sit up, but his arm was currently trapped. His eyes fell on a pretty face with soft, dark hair spilling over his bicep. _Whoa, what happened here?_ His subconscious asked. He realized that they were both fully clothed, so he trusted the drunken version of himself more than he had before. Although, he couldn't remember a time when he _cuddled _if he didn't get any the night before, which made this situation even stranger. He saw Sydney smile softly in her sleep, which caused him to smile too. She scooted closer to him and sighed softly. She really was beautiful, that much he couldn't deny. He couldn't decide if it was that fact or something more that drew him to her in the first place. No matter how much she tried to hide it, even the first day he met her, he knew she was broken, hiding something even.

"Shane?" Sydney's voice asked quietly. He looked down at the woman cuddled against his chest in wonder. He didn't expect his name to be the one to leave her lips. He assumed that she would think he was Shawn; she was rather intoxicated last night. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Darlin'," he started, but he had to clear his throat; his voice was still filled with sleep. "Darlin', ya asked me to stay up here last night? Ya were pretty drunk…"

"I did?" she asked quietly. She tried as hard as she could to recall the events from last night. But everything was rather foggy. She did remember something about feeling safe in someone's manly, strong, arms; she assumed that must've been Shane. She also remembered puking her guts out on the way back.

"Yeah. Mag came up here and I helped her change ya into some more comfortable clothes, she left, then ya asked me to stay." He wasn't going to lie.

"Mag? What is it with you can picking up nick names?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Don't know, guess it jus' kinda fit."

"We didn't…y'know…right?" she asked nervously, as she rubbed the two parts to her comforter between her thumb and her index finger. He looked down at her with chocolate brown eyes and gave her a soft smile.

"'Course not," he assured her. He wouldn't do that. Ever. She was drunk and he knew that she rather innocent when it came to that sort of thing. So he wouldn't go there unless he was positive that was what she wanted.

She nodded and returned the smile. "I do remember puking…I hope it wasn't on you…But you can go shower if you want? I don't think anybody else is up yet anyhow."

"That might be nice," he said. "Thanks." She nodded.

"Just don't use up too much hot water. I want to take one too."

"You can go first, if ya want." He offered. It was her shower after all. She shook her head.

"Nope. That's the least I can do after last night. Go on," she urged. Her head was pounding but she would happily let him take first shower. He likely had to deal with her drunken rambling or something stupid. "Towels are under the sink."

"A'right," he agreed. She untangled her limbs from his, allowing him to stand. As soon as he was away from the bed, she felt slightly empty…and she hated it. She couldn't let herself fall for someone else again. No way. It would only lead to heart break, which she couldn't handle, not again. She went over and stood by the window. She remembered a time when she used to sit in the rocking chair-that was now in the corner, and draw the sight outside. It was calming; occasionally she's sit there for hours. But now…she couldn't bring herself to even look at that chair. She wanted to throw it out the window and burn it. But…she couldn't. That was the chair Shawn's mother had rocked him in when he was only a baby. Sometimes, she hated this house. Everywhere she turned there was a memory of a life she'd much rather forget.

"Syd?" The brunette turned away from the window. She found Maggie standing in the doorway. "Everything all right…I hear your shower runnin'…"

"Shane's in there…" she admitted, biting her lip. "Before you ask he only slept up here last night…And that's just because my drunken self asked him to…"

"Okay," Maggie said. She wasn't going to metal in whatever relationship Shane and Sydney had. That was their business. And, she'd only make things worse if Sydney wasn't ready. "Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine. A headache is all…"

"I'll get you some Tylenol," she offered and began to turn to the door. Sydney caught her friend's arm and shook her head.

"Resources are limited. This is my own damn fault. I'll be fine. If I hadn't drunk like half a bottle of whiskey last night, I'd be fine."

"Uh, Syd?" both girls turned their heads to the bathroom door. Shane, only a white towel wrapped around his waist stood. His raven hair was wet and sticking to his forehead and Sydney saw his well toned chest and stomach for the first time. She noticed he had little to no chest hair, which was also nice, and he had a tattoo that said 'Lil Bird' on the left side of his chest, and she noticed the necklace he wore for the first time. It had the number 22 on it. _Odd_, she thought.

"Sydney!" Maggie said, slapping her friend's arm.

"Hm? What?" Sydney hadn't realized that she'd zoned out while looking at Shane's lovely body.

"He asked if you had any clothes he could wear up here."

"I'd really rather not walk out there like this," he gave her a cheeky grin. He knew good and well that it was him she was staring at for so long. "Unless, you'd rather see this a while longer," he said cockily.

"I can go get somethin' of Otis's," Maggie offered to Sydney quietly. She knew that Shawn's clothes would fit Shane, they may be a little snug, but they'd fit.

"No," Sydney told her friend. "Just a second," she said to Shane. She walked over to Shawn's dresser and found a navy blue shirt that he'd rarely worn, and a pair of jeans. "Will this work?" she held the folded clothes up to him. He nodded and took the clothes from her hand. His larger fingers gently brushed against hers and she blushed slightly.

"Thank you," he gave her a grin and retreated into the bathroom. Maggie raised an eyebrow at her. Sydney simply rolled her eyes.

"You realize you jus' had a pretty much naked man in your room, right?"

"Shut up," Sydney shoved her arm playfully. "Go away, I need a shower."

"You could've had company a few minutes ago," Maggie said with a wide grin. Sydney simply rolled her eyes again.

"So let's talk about you and Glenn."

"Let's not."

"Why? Have you decided if you like him?"

"Have you?"

"Sorry, Glenn's not my type," Sydney teased. She knew that Maggie meant Shane, but she'd make Maggie answer first.

"No! I mean-You're annoying sometimes," she rolled her eyes. Sydney simply stared until Maggie sighed. "Fine. Okay, I like him…a lot…"

"How mu-" Shane walked out of the bathroom fully dressed this time.

"I'm gonna go help with breakfast," Maggie said. She figured she could give the two some time to talk. She left the room quickly and went back downstairs.

"Um," Sydney said nervously. "I'm going to get in the shower real quick," she gave him a soft smile. "Thanks again for getting me back here and everything…" When she past by him, she rose to her tip toes in attempt to press a kiss to his cheek, but he turned his head and captured her lips with his. She couldn't bring herself to pull away as he dropped his arms around her waist. She brought hers around his neck in response.

Why he did it? Shane wasn't sure. He just couldn't take it anymore. Their first kiss was phenomenal and he couldn't help it. He started to get into position to pick her up and set her on a dresser or something, but the sound of a loud popping from outside pulled them out of their trance. She looked at him with a knitted brow but he took her hand in his and they both ran towards the sound. That involved going down the stairs, out the front door and to the barn. A group of people were standing outside of it shooting walkers that poured from the doors. Gary shouted something that Sydney didn't hear. It sounded like she was underwater as the gunshots fired. She saw a tall dark haired male walker emerge and that was it. She was frozen. "Shawn…" she whispered. She started to move towards him, but Shane caught her.

"Don't watch," he murmured, pulling her face against his chest. He couldn't imagine the pain this must be causing her. Not only did she have to be with him when he was bit…but she had to see him die, and see him as a walker, weeks later. She sobbed hard against his chest. He even flinched when someone shot the other once man. Her arms were wrapped securely around his middle as she cried harder than he'd ever seen her cry before. When the final walker emerged, Shane tensed. Sydney sniffled and looked at the barn. "Sophia," was all Shane said. Sydney could only assume that was the little girl that they were searching for. Rick stepped up and did what needed to be done. "Did you know he was in there?" Shane asked gently. He was curious, but he wondered if she knew about the walkers in the barn. If she did and didn't tell him, he wasn't sure if he could trust her.

"I didn't have a clue," she said. "I promise…Otis said he was doing what needed to be done…I…I wouldn't have let it happen. I wouldn't have let him suffer like that…" She would've killed him herself if it would've meant that he didn't have to live as a walker! She saw Beth run to Annette and began crying next to her. Sydney told herself she wouldn't go over to Shawn's dead walker form. It wasn't him. She couldn't let that be the image she looked at. She wanted to remember him as being healthy and happy.

Shane was surprised when Sydney pulled out of his arms and stomped over to the porch where Hershel stood. "Did you know Shawn was in there!?" she shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was holding out for a cure…" he replied.

"A cure! You let him suffer as one of those _things_ for weeks for a cure that isn't out there? How could you? He didn't want that!" At that moment she didn't care that Hershel was old, or that he was like a second father to her. She delivered a well deserve smack to his face. "Did you feed him too!? You're a sick, sick man!" she cried. She stormed into the house and began crying into her pillow. She felt like such a child at that moment, but she couldn't help it. It was like losing him all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay guys, I like writing this story. I really do. But I must say that in the coming weeks, I'm going to be rather busy. Today fro example, I left my house at 1pm, and didn't get home until nearly 8pm. I have tennis matches all this week and most of which are away (all but one) and next week, I start school yet again which means school and tennis matches…So, if y'all want me to have this story be one of my main priorities for writing, I need 10 reviews. Other wise the updates will be very infrequent. I'm not doing this to be **_**that writer**_** it's to judge how popular this story is. Please and thank you.**

"Sydney?"

"Go away," she said reflexively. She didn't want to talk to or see anybody. This had to be the fourth different voice to approach her door. She didn't want to discuss her dead fiancée any further. Her heart hurt and she was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Syd…please talk to me…" She sighed. It was Shane. Maggie had been up there first, then Patricia, a voice she didn't know, and now Shane.

"I don't want to talk!" She threw a pillow at the door.

"Darlin'-"

"Sydney," she corrected. "I don't want a term of endearment! My name is Sydney!"

"Sydney…we're havin' a funeral…"

"I don't want to go to a fucking funeral either!" she screamed, crying more. She knew that it wasn't Shane's fault and she shouldn't take it out on him, but she couldn't help it. He was only a reminder of how she had betrayed Shawn by kissing another man. She heard what sounded like someone hitting the door and then footsteps retreating.

She sighed in relief. Her resistance wasn't very high, and if he would've stayed a moment longer, she may've had to repeat their kiss from earlier. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the kiss. He was so in control and so passionate. And…_No, it wasn't right. _She couldn't like kissing Shane. She loved Shawn. _But Shawn was gone_, and evil voice deep down reminded her. He was gone…but part of her couldn't let him go. When he was there, he was her heart, her whole life. She loved him more than anyone else. But again, he was gone. He was dead, and she had to face that…She had to face the fact that he wouldn't come back, ever. Which made her remember why she was alone in her room. She'd seen Shawn as _one of them_. And who had held her? Shane.

She longed for the random, but amazing conversations they had and the innocent flirty. She wasn't positive if the only reason she liked him was because he was different and there weren't a lot of options…or if it was that he was something special. But, she felt that it was the latter. And now, she'd shut him out and been completely rude to him. She'd be surprised if he wanted to speak to her ever again.

Hours went by, and by then, Maggie had come upstairs to tell her dinner was ready. Sydney sighed and decided she'd have to show her face again. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a black sweater. The air was getting cooler and she had always loved that sweater. She brushed out her dark hair and pushed her bangs from her eyes before actually going down stairs. Her eyes were still slightly red and puffy, but she didn't care. She'd live.

When she walked into the dining room, she noticed a few absent faces. Beth, Lori, Hershel, Glenn, and Rick were the ones she noticed first. Shane was seated on the far side of the table, a chair empty next to him. She gave him a small smiled and sat next to him. He gave her a slight glance, but nothing more. "Where's Lori at?" he asked, noticing the woman's absence.

"I don't know," Maggie said. "I haven't seen 'er since earlier."

"She told me to look in on Carl a few hours ago, but I haven't seen her since," Andrea said.

"Where's Rick? And Glenn? Hershel?" Sydney asked.

"Rick and Glenn went to go find my dad," Maggie clarified.

"And Beth?"

"Upstairs…she's…not well-"

"Yeah, well that don't explain where Lori went," Shane sighed. He wasn't worried for the fact that he had feelings for her, because he didn't. He was worried because she was pregnant, and Rick's wife.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far," Sydney said, standing. "C'mon," she said when Shane looked at her slightly confused. She led the way to Daryl's camp. He had to know something, right? He was pretty much always outside… "Do you happen to know where Lori went?" she asked.

"Stupid bitch asked me to go fin' Rick an' Glenn. I ain't nobody's errand boy."

"In other words, she likely went after them. Where'd they go?" Sydney looked to the group of people that had followed her.

"Into town. I'll go," Shane said.

"No way. I'm freakin' Scooby Do. I get to go. And, and gonna be like Freddie and drive," she made her way over to her black Chevrolet Envoy and got in the driver seat. Shane followed and got into the passenger seat, and just like that, they were off.

"Why are ya doin' this? Worryin' 'bout her…?"

"She's pregnant…right?" Sydney knew that even if she took the morning after pill when it wasn't the 'morning after' she would still be pregnant…unless she did something more drastic.

"You knew 'bout that?" he asked, his brow knitting in confusion.

"Maggie tells me everything," she shrugged. "Besides…I wanna apologize for earlier. You're always there for more…I mean in the short time you've been her…God, I feel like I've known you for years…I just…I shouldn't have yelled at you-"

"S'okay. Ya were upset. Can't really blame ya…much."

"So…I'm forgiven?" she asked, slowing the car a bit to look over at him. He gave her a nod and eyed her carefully. Something was different. She was more relaxed. Sydney hit the brakes and brought the car to a stop.

"Whatcha doin'? We gotta-" he froze when she pressed her lips to his, but as quickly as it had happened, she was in her seat and driving again. Her cheeks were ablaze and her blue eyes focused on the road. "Darlin'…Did ya just kiss me?" he was shocked.

"So what if I did?" she asked, still focused on the road. She nearly jumped went she felt his warm hand touch her cold leg. It wasn't high up, but the middle of her thigh, a comfortable place. She dared to look over at him. He sent her a grin. "So…you're okay with me kissin' you?"

"'Course," his grin grew.

"Good, 'cause I kinda wanna do it again…" she bit her lip.

"Oh yeah well-"

"Whoa, what the hell's that?" she looked over at what appeared to be Maggie's car in the ditch.

"Stay put, I'll be back," Shane said, reaching for the door handle. She grabbed his arm as he started to move away.

"Be careful." He nodded and exited the car. She watched with baited breath, prepared to jump out of the car and help him if need be. But when he came up empty handed with an odd look on his face. He jumped into the car. "What did you see?"

"A dead walker…She must've walked…" Sydney put the car into drive and drove slowly down the road. It didn't take long to find Lori making her way towards the nearest town. Sydney pulled the car to a stop and Shane got out. He and the dark haired woman exchanged words before they both came back to the car. Lori moved to the back seat as Shane reclaimed his passenger seat, giving Sydney's thigh a reassuring squeeze.

Loir didn't miss the way Shane looked over at the younger woman with a small smile as he squeezed her thigh. She found it slightly odd. It was just earlier that Sydney had gone off on Hershel and disappeared. And, as far as Lori knew the two didn't have anything going on. But, she could've been wrong…Either way, she was happy that Shane had pretty much moved on from her.

"Back to the farm, right?" Sydney asked. Shane nodded. She turned the car around and drove back. The trip was rather quiet. Nobody had much of anything to say. "Take the wheel a minute." Shane did as she said. Sydney reached over and opened the glove box. She dug around before finding what she was looking for, and reclaiming the wheel.

"Whatcha find?" Shane asked. Sydney held up the brand new pack of gum from the steering wheel.

"Can you open it for me?" she asked. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get it while driving. He nodded and opened the plastic wrapping. "Thanks," she took the pack and put a piece of the peppermint gum in her mouth. "Want some?" she offered him.

"What kind is it?"

"Peppermint. Spearmint is fucking disgusting."

"I like spearmint better," he countered. She pretended to gag. "But yeah, I'll take a piece."

"No, you like spearmint, you don't get peppermint kind. Lori, want a piece."

"I'm fine," she said.

"Oh, I see how it is. Spearmint lovers." Sydney rolled her eyes. She was in oddly high spirits only a few hours after everything that went down.

They pulled into the driveway a moment later and Lori was the first to jump out. "Expect hell to break loose," Shane warned.

"Why?"

"'Cause I tol' 'er Rick an' Glenn were back."  
"You didn't…"

"Had to…She wouldn't a come if I didn't."

"Shane…You really shouldn't have."

"I know…I jus' couldn't help it."

Sydney knew that everything that went down wouldn't be pretty.

**AN: Okay, it would've been longer…but it's 1 am and I started picking up trash at 5...we ended at 11. Um, so the spearmint/peppermint thing was inspired by me and one of my guy friends on the bus. I hate spearmint and we kind argued 'bout that lol. So, my question is…Spearmint or Peppermint? Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Lori, jus' calm down, all right?" Shane said when he stepped out of the car.

"No! You just…You just shut up!" Lori delivered a slap to Shane's face. His hand came to touch his cheek and he looked at the dark haired woman.

"Look here, I may've deserved that. But, you've got a son to worry about and a baby on the way! I _had _to get you back here. What would Rick've done if you _died_ out there, hm? And that baby? You want it to die too? You've gotta use yer head, Lori!" Shane exclaimed.

"That gives you an excuse to lie to me? Need I remind you that my husband is out there, _again_? And what are you doing? You're here with that girl half your age!"

"Now that was uncalled for," Sydney said evenly. "I'm not half his age, and before you even say it, there's no _way_ he could be my father. So, leave me out of this. Sure he shouldn't have lied to you but-"

"Nobody asked _you_!" Lori stormed off in the other direction and Sydney simply rolled her eyes.

"Cheerleader I bet," the younger brunette said easily. Shane looked over at her with a quirked eyebrow. "I bet Lori was a cheerleader, right?" He nodded. "Explains all of the drama…She's overly dramatic." They were both quiet as the group around then had begun to disperse. "She gotcha pretty good," she noted as touched his cheekbone.

"Had worse," he shrugged.

"You should probably put some cold water or something on that. C'mon," she pulled him by the arm to the house. "I'd offer you ice…but we don't have any." They went up to her room and she got a wash rag from under the sink in her bathroom before running it under cold water. She rubbed it across his reddened cheek.

His cheek didn't even hurt, but it was kind of nice to have someone taking care of him. She was so gently and so sweet about it. His fingertips grazed the side of her jaw and her eyes turned from his cheek and the wet rag. She blushed and looked towards the ground. She backed away and put the rag back in the bathroom.

"It's late…maybe we should get some sleep?" Sydney offered.

"Do ya think I can stay up here again?" he asked, crooked smile and all. "Was much more comfortable in a bed…than on the ground."

"Um…" Sydney wasn't sure how to reply. She nodded. She wanted to tell him no funny business, but she couldn't say that she'd be mad if he didn't follow those rules. Shane smiled and pulled his T-shirt over his head and started to undo his belt. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Gettin' ready for bed," he said. He took his pants off and crawled under the covers. She may not have been shocked that he had undressed for bed, but that he did it so boldly in front of her. She grabbed clothes from her drawer and slipped into the bathroom. She surely wouldn't change in front of him.

After putting on the pair of purple silk shorts and the black camisole, Sydney walked back into the bedroom. Shane lay with his hands behind his head, looking relaxed as can be. She smiled softly and blushed at the fact that there was a man in her bed. "Good night," she said as she pulled the covers back.

Shane wasn't quite sure why she was being so shy all of a sudden. He knew that when it came to anything along these lines she was very innocent, but in the past, she'd been rather open with him. He kind of expected differently. So, rather than just lying there, miles from the younger brunette, he rolled over and put an arm around her middle. "Somethin' botherin' ya Darlin'?" he asked. She, of course, shook her head. "Mm, I think otherwise." He kissed her hair and pulled her body closer. "Why ya lyin' to me, hm?" He poked her side and she squealed. Shane laughed at the rather odd sounds. _I wonder what other odd sounds I can make her make_, he thought. But then he scolded himself, he wouldn't go there until she was ready.

"This just takes some…getting used to, y'know? It's really nothing against you," she promised, rolling over to meet his deep brown eyes. He kissed her, without warning, he kissed her. She hadn't expected it, one moment she was looking right at him, the next his mouth was firmly planted on hers. Her hand came to rest on the side of his face, as if to deepen the kiss further. His hand took hold of her hip as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She granted him what he desired. But, she jumped and pulled away when she touched his warm, bare chest. "Sorry," she said bashfully. "I forgot how little clothes you were wearing." He grinned and picked up with the kiss right where they left off.

His hand that was once on her hip, inched up, sliding her top with it, and ended on her lower ribs. She wasn't sure what to think of all of this. One the one hand, she wanted to go _all the way_ with Shane, but her mind was too caught up with Shawn. She resented the fact that he was her default thought. No matter what, he would always come up in her thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to be able to be with Shane without thinking of her dead fiancée.

"Look, Darlin'," he pulled back from her lips. "If you don't wanna do this…ya don't have to." He knew where this was going. He'd been in this situation before.

She bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure how to explain that she'd been thinking of Shawn for the umpteenth million time. She knew that he wouldn't like that somewhere deep down, even if he didn't admit it. All guys were jealous, it was simple. She needed to decided whether or not she was ready, and she could practically hear the ticking of the clock, if she looked at Shane like that much longer, he may think she'd gone into a comatose state. "I just…I don't feel as if I'm ready…just yet," she admitted. She wanted to, but she didn't want guilt to be weighing on her decision at all. "I'm sorry…It really is me. I'm just not used to this kind of stuff," she blushed.

"It's a'right," he told her. What was he supposed to say? Yeah, he was disappointed. But, he would respect what she had and wait as long as she wanted. By that simple thought, he knew that he liked this girl a lot. In the past, that had been all he was after, and if a girl didn't want to…well he'd be moving on. He found it quite odd that he hadn't had that urge yet.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be."

She realized a reason besides that fact that he wasn't Shawn of why it was bothering her. "I want to be in love with you before we go _there_. I know it sounds childish…but I just…that's how I was raised. It's okay, as long as you're in love with that person."

"I can respect that," he said, and he could. She was very different from any of the girls he'd ever been with, and maybe that was a good thing.

**AN: Short, sorry. I wouldn't update 'til like Saturday unless I did today. So, y'all got the shortened version. I'm not like overly mean as far as needing all ten reviews…some more might be nice and give me motivation. **


	13. Chapter 13

Before Shane woke, Sydney did. She got up from the bed and moved over to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and dug out her favorite camera, a Polaroid. Even though there were digital cameras now, she enjoyed taking a picture with the older camera, it just looked more natural that way. She opened the window and stepped out onto the roof. She sat down, it was on an incline, but she'd sat out there enough to know that she wouldn't fall. She snapped a picture of the rising sun. She only had fifteen pictures left on the film, and she decided to make them last.

"Syd?" She nearly dropped her camera. The voice was deep and sleep filled. She didn't know until right then how attractive a voice could be.

"Out here," she called so that he could find her. Shane peaked his head out of the window.

"Whatcha doin' out there?" he asked.

"Just…clearin' my head," she replied. "You can come out here. Just be careful." He stepped out of the window and took a seat next to her.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her. She shook her head and leaned into him.

"No, I just felt like sittin' out here. It's relaxing, y'know? It's early so the sun isn't bright and it's kind of chilly out here…"

"It's been pretty hot out lately, huh?"

"Yeah. I kinda miss the winter…But, I'll miss Summer once it's here," she laughed. She leaned even closer to him, and the two enjoyed a comfortable silence. He kissed her hair after a moment. "What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"Jus' showin' affection," he shrugged.

"Is it yours…?" Sydney asked. "Lori's baby I mean…Is it yours?"

"Syd…What makes you think that?"

"You told me about what happened between the two of you a while ago…But you didn't answer my question."

"I don't know, Syd. She tol' me it's Rick's. No matter what…"

"And what if it is? Won't you take care of your kid?"

"I'll keep it safe. But it won't know me as it's dad…"

She could accept that. Lori was difficult to work with and she couldn't blame Shane, she was Rick's wife anyway. It was only right for him to be the 'dad'.

"So um…are you just going to stay up here, with me in my room?" Sydney asked, biting her lip.

"Do ya want me to?" Shane asked, looking over at her.

"Only if you want to," she replied, meeting his gaze.

"Darlin', I'd like that…I'd like that a lot," he took her face in his and captured her lips in a kiss. She didn't hold back this time, she let her instincts dominate the kiss. Her fingers tangles with his dark hair, as he pulled her even closer and into his lap. It was crazy how quickly the kiss elevated. Shane hadn't intended it, he'd only wanted a kiss, but you wouldn't catch him arguing. She wasn't ever the one that deepened the kiss, so he took it as a good sign. It was an even better sign when she pulled away from his lips and moved to kiss his jaw and then his neck. Her teeth gently grazed his skin and he shivered slightly. For being so innocent she had quite an affect on him.

"Syd…" Her name slipped from his lips as she slid her tongue across his skin.

It was all so new to her. But by his reactions, she could tell what she was doing right. She hadn't really done this before, but she'd seen movies and talked to Maggie. No matter what she wanted to think, she and Shawn weren't the perfect couple. They were still young and naïve. They loved each other, sure, but neither of them had ever attempted a relationship with anyone else.

When Shane had had enough of her having the upper hand, he dipped his head down to capture her lips once more, she obliged and kissed him back. This one didn't last long as the last one. He took over her neck and started out by gently kissing her soft, delicate skin. She moaned in approval. He added his tongue and then when she was least expecting it, he started nipping at her neck and collar bone.

"Be careful," Sydney stated as Shane was putting a few guns in the back of one of the cars. She had pulled her dark hair into a side ponytail to hide the morning's activities. Maggie had already teased her upon seeing the mark on Shane's neck.

"Always am, Darlin'," he gave her a quick kiss.

"Are you sure I can't come with you…I'd be helpful."

"We already got too many able bodies out there. Yer the best shot here." She made a disappointed face and he lifted her chin up to meet him. "Darlin', I'd love to have ya at my side, but I gotta do what's right for the group. An' if they come back, ya can come get me, a'right?"

"Okay," she agreed with a sigh. He kissed her again. He kind of enjoyed the change in her from yesterday to today. She was more open and he just didn't want to stop kissing her, especially this morning.

"Is that them?" Maggie asked upon seeing another car pulling into the driveway. They all shielded their eyes from the sun and looked to the end of the driveway. Sure enough, the red SUV rolled up and parked behind the other car. People ran to their appropriate loved ones and Shane wrapped an arm around Sydney, happy that he didn't have to go out and look for the others. Rick came over and clapped Shane on the shoulder.

"We were 'fraid we lost ya man," Shane said.

"I'm still kickin'," Rick grinned tiredly and gave his friend a hug. "This guy givin' you any trouble?" Rick asked Sydney.

"Nah, he hasn't been _too much_ trouble," She sent a pointed look to him, his neck more specifically.

"This one here's trouble!" Shane argued with a grin.

"Who the hell is that?" Andrea asked, looking at the back seat of the SUV.

"Oh, that's Randal," Glenn said.

Sydney's stomach churned unpleasantly at the sound of it's name. If he was prisoner, she didn't want him to have a name. It would make making a decision extremely difficult if someone wanted for some reason to kill him. He had a blind fold, which she didn't understand at the time, so that also worried her.

"Who's Randal?" Maggie asked Glenn with a confused look on her face.

"This guy we found…" he said like it was obvious.

No matter what, Sydney knew that he was going to be bad news, whatever this Randal kid was doing there, it wasn't good. She didn't know how Rick, Hershel, and Glenn came by-she wasn't sure she wanted to either, but something bad would come out of this, she was sure about that.

**AN: I'm a slacker, and for that I apologize. Blame the prison that some people call school that I have to go to everyday for seven hours. And then I'm at tennis until at least like 5-usually I don't get home until like 8/8:30. But then there's this whole struggle of not getting to a computer with internet. I try to update as soon as I can, but it doesn't work out sometimes. Sorry! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ****Violet Lylybelle****, I had meant to go back in and add more to the thing after the *'s. Thank you for pointing that out. I will try to make sure that I add just a little bit to make sure that I add kinda what's going on. I don't usually write a whole chapter all at once, so that's why it'll happen like that. I don't do the line breaks because-especially now, I don't have much time to update. Thanks!**

While Shane went to help Rick with Randall, Sydney walked into the house with Maggie. "Wanna help me make some food?" Maggie asked. She hid her smile, the short haired woman was planning on asking details about earlier, just because Sydney and Shane both looked so different, happier, really.

"Um sure," Sydney said. They both walked into the kitchen, and no sooner then they were in there did Maggie grin to her best friend.

"So give me all of the details. Did you two y'know, finally do it?"

"Oh my God, Maggie! No! I can't even believe you right now!"

"Come on, Syd. What did happen, then?"

"We talked…Kissed…And he's gonna be sleepin' in my room from now on…"

"I don't know if you'll get much sleepin' done," she teased.

"Who won't be sleeping much?" Sydney whipped around quickly, expecting it to be Shane or Hershel, but it was only Glenn. She sighed in relief.

"Sydney and Shane. They're sharing a room now." Maggie blurted out.

"Shut up!" Sydney exclaimed childishly as she nudged her friend's shoulder. Once Glenn left, Maggie and Sydney began to cook. Maggie put sausage in a pan and began to fry it.

"Are you okay?" Maggie had noticed that Sydney's face had gone pale and she was clutching her stomach. The other brunette excused herself quickly and disappeared into the bathroom in the hall. "Syd?" Maggie decided that following her friend was the best course of action. She wasn't worried about seeing her puking, it wasn't like she hadn't before. So, she just needed to make sure she was okay.

"I'm okay," Sydney wiped her mouth. She wasn't able to actually vomit given that she hadn't eaten anything. "Let's get back to-Whoa…" Out of nowhere, the room began to spin and she was slightly dizzy. She gripped the sink for balance and froze. Maggie was blurry and Sydney wasn't sure where she actually was.

"C'mon…Let's get you upstairs." She assisted her friend up the steps and to her room. Sydney couldn't protest, she could barely stand and Maggie was being extremely helpful. "I'm gonna bring you somethin' to eat and I'll have my dad come up an' check on you when he's done with Beth."

"Thank you," Sydney said as Maggie left. She curled up in the bed with her head resting on the pillow Shane had slept on last night. It smelled so good, it was actually really comforting to her. She still couldn't get over the fact of how close that they'd gotten. She still felt like they didn't really know each other, but at the same time, it was like they had known each other forever.

"What's going on with you, now?" Hershel asked lightly. He took a seat next to the bed and patted Sydney's back. She rolled over groggily and looked at him with tired blue eyes.

"I'm okay…I'm just tired and I'll be fine," Sydney shrugged it off.

"You didn't touch the food Mag brought up here. Why?"  
"I was afraid I'd puke," she admitted. Hershel felt her forehead.

"You don't have a fever," he said. Hershel hated the next question to leave his lips. "Could you possibly be…pregnant?"

Sydney felt like she was going to be sick. If she was pregnant there was only one person who could be the father. Shawn. She didn't want to be pregnant for multiple reasons. One, it would be completely nerve-racking and dangerous. Two, she could _die_. And three, every time she looked at that baby, she would think of Shawn. She would think of Shawn and how he never got to meet his child and never would.

"I…I…No. You're wrong. I'm fine. I'm just…sick." She couldn't do this. She couldn't be a mom.

"Sydney…I'm looking at the facts. We can't be sure about anything anymore, sweetheart."

"Hershel…What can I do? I can't have a baby…"

"Honey, you may not have a choice."

"I just can't-" The both froze when the bedroom door opened.

"Darlin'-" Shane stopped mid-sentence upon seeing her in the bed with Hershel next to her. "What's goin' on…?" He could feel the tension in the room. He could tell just by looking at Sydney's face that she was terrified and nervous.

"Nothing important," Sydney said. "What do you need?"

"I was jus' comin' up to shower, if that's okay?"

"You don't need to ask. Go ahead. Just go easy on the water."

"I will," he hesitated for a moment. He was so close to not walking over and giving her a peck on the lips, but he did anyhow. He noticed as he walked away the slightest of blushes pinking her cheeks. He found himself smiling the slightest bit. He loved the reactions that she gave, he loved that he could make her blush. He hadn't made a girl blush since middle school.

"I'm going to leave you for a bit. Eat, I promise you'll feel a little better. I need to go back to Beth," Hershel patted Sydney's arm and rose from the chair before leaving. She too got up from the bed, but she didn't leave the room. She waited a few moments after the water was on to slip into the bathroom. She didn't knock because she knew he'd be behind the curtain, and he was. He peaked his head out as she took a seat on the sink.

"Carry on…I'm just sitting…Figured I could keep you company." She told him.

"You could keep me company from in here," he said. She could hear the grin in his voice without looking at him.

"That's not a bad idea…" she admitted. She bit her lip and considered it. What did she have to lose anyway? But she wanted to be in love, she didn't want to just sleep with someone just because. But somehow…it wouldn't leave her mind. The thought of slipping into that shower with him was extremely tempting. "Fuck it," she stated. She stood from the sink and began dropping her clothes.

"Darlin'…" Shane looked outside the curtain and he was in complete shock. He never thought she'd actually go for that. Didn't she just tell him the night before that she wasn't ready? What changed?

Sydney dropped the rest of her clothes to the floor and got into the shower with Shane.

**AN: I'm sorry this was short…I injured my shoulder and it's really hard to type…it even kinda hurts, so I realize that I need to stop. On the note of her possible pregnancy…I've been considering it for a while…I'm not sure if I'm gonna go along with it. I hope them being 'together' wasn't too soon... Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

His hand slid slowly up her flank. Her bare, soft skin felt so good against his. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted to be close to her like this. Shane was amazed at the events from the day earlier. He hadn't expected her to join him in the shower, not in the least.

"Shane," Sydney mumbled, rolling over to look at him.

"Hm?" he hummed in response. He smiled upon seeing her face. Her blue eyes were tired and her bangs were sticking up every which way.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said, biting her lip.

"Darlin', it don't work like that," he said. He knew that she was innocent, but he didn't think that she'd come to the conclusion. "I'm pretty sure it takes a while for that."

"No Shane, not by you…Hershel said yesterday that…" she trailed off. "I know I should've told you but…" Again she was enable to finish her sentence. Shane eyed the younger woman carefully.

"I got work to do," was all he said before dressing and leaving. Sydney's chest actually hurt when he left. She missed him already. But, it was her own fault. She should've told him before. She'd made her bed, and now she had to sleep in it. It wasn't like she wouldn't talk to him about this at all, she'd give him the time that he needed to process this, then she'd approach him. But, that didn't stop the tears from dripping from her eyes. It may've been her fault, but it still hurt that he'd leave so quickly.

A while later Sydney decided to get up. She couldn't lie in bed all day anyway-all though it was a tempting thought, she knew better. There was a lot of work to be done around the farm and it was important that she did as much as she could to help. There was also the fact that she still needed to tell Maggie about the possibility of there being another addition to the group. She pulled her favorite pair of blue jeans on-they were worn and had a hole in the right knee and a tear on her left thigh, but she loved them anyway. Next she pulled on a loose with tank top and then she finally added her dark brown boots to her outfit. She sighed, okay with her choices and went to walk outside. She wasn't prepared to walk past the mirror though. She stopped when she saw herself.

It wasn't necessarily what she _saw_ but what she didn't see. She knew that in a few short months, her stomach could be swollen with a baby. She wouldn't be able to wear her clothes or anything. Everything could change in a few months…For all she knew, she could be dead by then. They all could. As she walked down the stairs, Sydney pulled up her brown hair into a ponytail holder and headed towards the kitchen.

"You okay, man?" Rick asked Shane. They were fixing the barn up a little bit. There wasn't much to do and it was really just busy work. Shane sighed deeply and stood up straight. He put his hammer down and ran his fingers through his raven hair. Finally, he shook his head. "What is it?"

"Sydney," was all he could say. He wasn't sure about telling Rick about Sydney's secret. It wasn't Shane's secret to tell after all. "Look, don't tell anybody 'bout this, all right?" Rick nodded. "She might be pregnant."

Rick wasn't sure what to think about this. He didn't know whether or not he should offer his condolences or congratulations. Although now they were in the same boat.

"It ain't mine," he said after another moment. Now this, this threw Rick for a loop. How was that even possible. "Who's is it?" he asked. Shane just gave him a look. It wasn't of anger, but a completely emotionless look.

"Shawn…Her dead fiancée…It's his baby."

"You can't hold that against her," the blue eyed man said right away. "It ain't like she cheated on you."

"Man, you think I don't know that? You think I ain't kickin' my own ass for even bein' bothered by it?" He only was reminded that he'd never truly have his own kid. Even if Lori's was his, it'd be Rick's and if Sydney even would allow her kid to know Shane as its dad, it wouldn't technically be his.

"I'm jus' sayin', you've been happier with her than anybody."

"Yeah," Shane said halfheartedly. He knew it was true, but he went back to working anyway.

"Sydney, you know what this means, don't you?" Maggie asked. They'd gone to 'their place' rather than talking in the house. Sydney had just told her about the possibility of being pregnant.

"I could die? I'm gonna have to be a mom? Maggie…Shawn was the one that _really_ wanted kids this soon. You know me…I wanted to travel and still be young. I didn't want to have kids for another few years. I can't do this Maggie. What should I do?"

"What can you do? Sydney, even if it was an option, you can't sit there and tell me you'd get rid of your baby, would you?"

"No, of course not! Especially not with Shawn being gone…"

"Exactly…And I was gonna say that you'll always have a piece of him."

"Not if I lose my child too," she said darkly. "Oh God…Maggie, I drank alcohol! Oh no…I…I'm already a terrible mother!" The other brunette pulled her friend into a hug and she sobbed.

"Honey, no you're-" Maggie looked up and saw Shane leaning against a tree, one hand in his pocket. "Look at me," Sydney sniffled and looked into Maggie's green eyes. "You won't be a bad mom. Now, there's someone that I think would like to talk to you," she sent a looked to Shane and Sydney turned around and looked at him. He gave her a tight smile.

"I'll only be a minute," she told Maggie. She wiped her eyes and walked over to Shane. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied.

"I'm sorry about this morning…I just couldn't keep you in the-"

"Shh," he pressed his finger to her lips. "I know. It ain't anythin' ya can control," he pressed a sweet kiss to lips. "Darlin', it's a'right. I shouldn't a been mad at ya." She clearly had a lot more things to worry about at the moment, but he figured he could at least not make it worse.

Sydney allowed herself to be wrapped into Shane's strong hold. "I don't blame you," she murmured against his chest. "I wouldn't know what to do in you situation," she pulled back and looked up at him. He noticed how her tone had changed. "So I'll make it easy for you…You don't have to help me with this. I got myself into it…" She wouldn't feel right, guilt tripping him into helping her raise a kid that wasn't his. That would be the only reason he was here, right?

"Darlin' I know I don't have to," he said.

"Good, so I trust you'll be taking your stuff from my room?"

"What?" he was completely dumbfounded.

"This isn't your kid…You don't want to help…So-"

"Who said I don't' want to help? I wanna be there as much as you'll let me," he said honestly.

"No you don't." That would be crazy in Sydney's opinion. Subconsciously, she could handle him leaving because of this, but him staying wasn't even a possibility to her.

"I wouldn't say I did if this wasn't what I wanted," he laughed nervously. He was so confused as to why she was being this way.

"No, that's just…Shane, no," she started to move away from him. Her brain couldn't wrap itself around why he'd want to do this…It made no since.

Sydney had left, she walked back to the house and went up to her bedroom. She shut the door and laid down on the bed. She was tired, drained even, she couldn't think and she couldn't do much of anything. So, rather than finding something to do, she took a nap. But while she slept, she felt something missing within the bed. It felt so big and empty. She remembered feeling this the first time it had been left vacant from when Shawn died…and she'd grown used to it…But now…it was even worse. She felt so stupid for feeling the need to fill the bed with Shane. He was a great guy, and he deserved someone better, someone his own age…Someone not pregnant with someone else's child. She didn't want to burden him like that. He deserved so much more. She hugged herself as she lay there. Sleep didn't seem possible, even though she was absolutely exhausted.

About an hour later, an odd knock came to the wooden door. She called for whoever to come in, not really caring who it was at that moment. She regretted it when she saw the tall silhouette.

"Syd," Shane started, kneeling by the bed. "Don't do this, ya know ya need somebody…Ya can't do this on your own…Let me be there for ya."

"No."

"Why not?" he stood to his full height again and began pacing around the room.

"Just because. This isn't your problem…"

"Look, Darlin', I don't get to be there for a kid that's probably mine, lemme be there for the one it's dad can't be there for."

"That's so backwards…Do you even hear yourself?"

"Yes! Okay, I'm crazy! Syd, I've wanted to be a dad for a long time, all right? Even if it ain't my kid I can still be here! Jesus, can't you just, I don't know? Throw me a bone, here? I'm tryin' as hard as I can…"

"Well, I don't want to be a mom! I'm scared out of my mind, okay? I'm freaking out here! I can't raise children! Kids don't even like me! Shawn wanted to have a great big farm house like this, a yard full of kids, and three dogs and a cat! I don't even like cats! And what? This kid is just going to think you're his dad? I don't know how I feel about that…I haven't even known you that long. I don't want you to feel trapped in something you won't be able to finish."

"The way I see it, everybody's days are numbered. We gotta take what we get an' like it."

"My days are probably more numbered than most," she said bitterly. Sydney didn't know the first thing about giving birth to a child. And what would she do if she died? The baby would be orphaned. Who would raise it? Would it die because it would have nobody? How would they feed it?

"Don't say that," Shane said right away. Don't you _ever _say that!"

"You're the one that said everyone's days are numbered!"

"But ya ain't got any less than anybody else." They were both quiet for a moment. By this point, Sydney was sitting up in the bed, her feet hanging over the edge. "Why do ya gotta be so Goddamn stubborn? Can't ya jus' let me help ya?"

"Because it's not your responsibility. I could die in this and I don't want to stick you with my kid."

"I don't care if it ain't my responsibility. Did ya ever think maybe I want it to be?" He knelt down again, in front of her this time. He touched her stomach. He looked up at her face and saw whatever expression she had on it fade.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked him. He nodded. "Because if you're not in this for the long haul, you better tell me now."

"I'm in this for as long as you'll let me be."

"Okay," she sighed. He stood and brought his lips down over hers.

**AN: Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

"That's cold," Sydney said. Hershel chuckled softly and moved the stethoscope across her exposed stomach. It was small and not at all extended, but he figured that it would be the only way-short of making a run into town, to know if she was in fact pregnant.

"All medical tools are," he replied. "I'm just used to examining dogs and house cats."

"Well, I'm not having a litter," Sydney adjusted slightly, sitting up a little bit more against the pillows behind her. They were both quiet as he moved the stethoscope around a bit more. "What do you think?" she asked, once he stopped and sat back in his wooden kitchen chair.

"I think that it's too soon to tell…How far along do you think you could be…?"

"A month maybe?" She could only guess that she became pregnant she and Shawn's last night together. "At most five/six weeks."

"Well, I do believe that it would be a little too soon to know for sure. But, from my experience with Annette, I would assume that you are pregnant. I want you to be very careful, drink plenty of fluids, and get plenty of sleep."

"Okay, thank you," Sydney sat up fully. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood.

"I'm here if you need anything," Hershel told her once she headed towards the door.

"I know. Thank you."

"You're hair's lookin' a little long," Sydney told Shane as they sat in the secret hide out. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and made it messier than it was. "I could trim it for you, if you would like."

He shrugged. "So what did Hershel say this mornin'?"

"It's too soon to tell…If I am…I'm not more than 4-6 weeks along."

Shane nodded and ran his hand across her stomach. Though the baby wouldn't be his, he was still looking forward to being able to help raise it. "Hey Darlin'," he said after the long period of silence. She looked away from her hands and up at him, her blue eyes meeting his dark brown ones.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, I've got to go somewhere…I've got to go with Rick an' take Randall eighteen miles out."

"Eighteen miles out? Why?"

"We're lettin' him go. Which if you ask me, ain't the best idea…But, Rick figures eighteen miles is far 'nough for him not to come back."

"You have to try though. If y'all simply killed him then…that would be inhumane."

"Darlin'…This ain't 'bout being humane anymore."

"Shane…" she said. "I don't think that's true. I think that we can still be humane. If we lose our humanity, we lose our grip on anything from the past."

Shane was quiet for a minute. He didn't know what to say to that. Luckily, he was saved by Maggie called them for dinner. "C'mon, Darlin'," was all he said in response.

Sydney looked at him with an odd look on her face. She wasn't sure what to make of his silence on that topic. She didn't know much about this Randall guy and she would never agree with killing him, not unless she knew what threat he posed.

As they sat at dinner that evening, Shane couldn't keep his hands to himself. Sydney, despite the fact that he confused her a bit earlier, couldn't do more than giggle. Sure, she got some strange looks from people of the group-Lori mostly. They came out as glares, but quite honestly, she didn't care.

"A'right, Darlin', we gotta quiet down," he whispered to her, patting her thigh.

"I could if you'd quit," she giggled.

"Now I don' know if I can do that, Darlin'."

"You're a brat," she said with a laugh.

"I ain't a brat. You're a brat."

"No."

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Lori said. "You too need to just leave the room if you're going to be all over each other and flirting. My son does not need to see that."

"_Now _you worry about your son," Sydney murmured under her breath. She could admit that maybe they were being a little too flirty in front of Carl and all, but it was kind of the fact that Lori said it…Lori was pretty annoying, if Sydney was honest with herself.

"I have some information that I'd like to share," Rick said to the people at the table. "This may be kind of difficult to hear, but I think that you all should know the truth about this Randall guy."

Rick explained what Daryl had learned, about how Randall's group had raped the young girls…and how he was sure that Randall had something to do with it still.

"I need a minute," Sydney said, standing from the table. She felt suddenly very ill. Something about what Rick had told them made hers stomach feel nauseous. She walked into the bathroom and suddenly expelled her dinner from her stomach. A moment later, not to her surprise, Shane walked in behind her. "Honey, I don't want you in here."

"Darlin', I'm gonna be here for ya, no matter what," he said, his hand resting on her back before pulling her hair back from her face. She wretched once more-sure it wasn't the most attractive thing to see, but Shane would stick to his guns. He said that he would be here for her.

"Thank you," she murmured, standing and rinsing her mouth out. She felt suddenly even more unwell, as if he had sensed this, he pulled her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest and allowed his heart beat to soothe her. He stroked her hair back, hoping to relax her further.

"C'mon, why don't we go upstairs so that you can lie down?" he offered.

"Okay," she didn't have any room to disagree with him. Lying down sounded heavenly at the moment.

"Should I carry you?" he asked, half jokingly. He could tell that she was feeling light headed…

"I can walk…"

"Nope, c'mon," he decided he would carry her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Shane!" she squealed.

"Shh, Darlin, we don't want everybody else to hear us."

"Have you given any thoughts to names…I mean if you were to have a baby…?" Shane asked Sydney as they lay in bed that evening. Sydney sat up slightly and looked up at him with her blue eyes and smiled.

"No, have you?" She moved a little closer to him and rested her chin on his chest. He reached up and ran his fingers though her hair, as he gave her a loving look.

"Nah," he shook his head.

"It is a little early. We don't even know if I am…"

"You are," he said confidently. He knew it was true, whether she did or not.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just do…" he said, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"Y'know, I may actually be excited if I am…" They were safe, they had the farm house and they would remain completely safe. Everything would be okay, right?

**AN: I know it's been soooo long! I'm soooo sorry! I've been so out of the mood for any TWD stories. I truly apologize. I haven't abandoned it. I've just been distracted. **


End file.
